Fallen Destiny
by Bakpao Chentil
Summary: Benci jadi sayang. Sayang jadi cinta. Merangkap dari musuh menjadi sahabat. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun saat tahu bahwa Luhan juga diperebutkan namja lain? Rahasia apa yang dimiliki oleh cincin di jari manis Luhan? Hunhan/Selu. GS. Mind to read it kawann?
1. Preview

Author : Bakpao Chentil  
Rated : yehe(T)  
Lenght : 1/?  
Genre : Romance, school  
Cast : Read it! Find it! HoHo~

.

Summary  
Benci jadi sayang. Sayang jadi cinta. Merangkap dari musuh menjadi sahabat. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun saat tahu bahwa Luhan juga diperebutkan namja lain? Rahasia apa yang dimiliki oleh cincin di jari manis Luhan? Hunhan/Selu. 45% kisah nyata, 25% mimpi dan 30% impian. GS. Nubi abal.

.

.

Happy reading kawaaans!

.

.

Jangan diaku-akuin yaa ff akuu:'(

.

.

**Chapter 1**  
**"Preview"**

**.**

"OH SEHUN! Aku akan membunuhmu! YAA!"

"Memangnya siapa dirimu? Sok sok mengatur. Ciih"

"Ya! Mau apa kau kesini? Ck aku muak dengan sikapmu"

"Kau tahu? Aku benci melihat muka jelekmu itu. Lebih baik kau jangan dekat- dekat denganku!"

"Lu... A-Aku.. aku sebenarnya menyukaimu"

"Hiks.. hiks.. Sehunnie jahat.."

"Lu, apa kau masih ingat aku?"

"Kau hanya bisa membuatku terluka"

"Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengannya? Mengapa aku yang sahabatmu saja tak tahu! Kau anggap aku siapa lu?!"

"Mianhae.. Aku.. aku terlanjur jatuh ke dalam dirimu"

"YA KAU! BERANINYA MENDEKATI LUHAN!"

"Hiks... hiks... Sehunnie.. aku takut"

"Jika kau memang mencintainya, bersainglah dengan adil"

"Sehun... Mianhae... Aku tidak bisa..."

TBC

Ini ff pertama Paopao jadi mungkin butuh banyak masukan ke depannya.. Paopao mau nanya nih, enaknya ceritanya pake alur maju, alur mundur atau maju mundur? Komen eaaa^3^  
Arigatou Gozaimasuu!~ Maap banyak minta-_-"


	2. The Beggining

Author : Bakpao Chentil  
Rated : yehe(T)  
Lenght : 1/?  
Genre : Romance, school  
Cast : Read it! Find it! HoHo~

.

Summary  
Benci jadi sayang. Sayang jadi cinta. Merangkap dari musuh menjadi sahabat. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun saat tahu bahwa Luhan juga diperebutkan namja lain? Rahasia apa yang dimiliki oleh cincin di jari manis Luhan? Hunhan/Selu. 45% kisah nyata, 25% mimpi dan 30% impian. GS. Nubi abal.

.

Mian lama updatee~ WiFi di rumah Pao rusak khusus buat ini.. Entahlah, Pao juga bingung... Dan inilah chapter yang udah masuk ke dalam intro cerita yeee~ *tiup terompet* baru intro... Okelah Pao tidak perlu banyak omong. Sekian. Terima kasih.

.

.

Happy reading kawaaans!

.

.  
Jangan diaku-akuin yaa ff akuu:'(

.

.

**Chapter 2**  
**"The Beginning"**

.

"OH SEHUN! Aku akan membunuhmu! YAA!"

Itulah teriakan yang terdengar mengelegar dari dalam kelas VIII-9 di pagi hari yang cerah dan sejuk ini.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa! HAHAHA"

Teriak seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun itu sambil berlari menghindar dari serangan harimau mengamuk ekhem atau lebih tepatnya rusa mengamuk.

Suasana kelas masih sangat normal pada pagi hari ini karena belum ada guru yang masuk. Normal? Yeaah, memang inilah yang disebut normal untuk seluruh penghuni VII-9 beserta kerabatnya. Terlihat 7 yeoja sedang mengobrol asyik. Maaf ralat. Menggosip asyik di atas kursi dan meja mereka masing-masing yang mereka susun mengumpul di tengah kelas tanpa memperdulikan protesan-protesan guru yang telah melambai melewati telinga mereka dari dulu. /mereka bahkan tak peduli kepada guru yang masuk untuk mengajar mereka/. Di sisi kanan depan kelas terlihat 6 namja yang juga sedang bersenda-gurau dengan normalnya /di kelas ini memang hanya ada 7 namja/. Dan 8 siswa lainnya menyebar di seluruh penjuru kelas.

"YA! Berhenti kau disana Sehun! YAAA!"

Dan jangan ditanya apa yang terjadi bila ada seorang namja yang sedang dikejar seorang yeoja di dalam kelas itu. Sudah kukatakan bukan? Inilah **normal**nya. Seorang Xi Luhan dan seorang Oh Sehun yang berteriak-teriak sahut menyahut saling melempar barang ke arah lawan sama sekali tak akan menganggu kegiatan penghuni kelas lainnya. Tak jarang juga mereka hanya menganggap semua itu adalah semilir angin yang berlomba menyapa pendengaran mereka.

Saat Luhan sudah berada di puncaknya, dia bisa saja membuat kursi dan meja yang ada di kelas melayang di atas kepala teman-temannya. Dan untungnya sahabat-sahabatnya selalu dapat mendinginkan amarahnya dengan cara mereka sendiri. Karena memang hanya mereka yang bisa.

Seperti saat ini, ketika amarah Luhan mulai terpercik dan menimbulkan api kecilnya, dia akan melempar barang (apa saja) yang terdekat.

"Luhanniee~ Sudahlah birkan sajaa~ Nanti juga dia kelelahan sendiri.." bujuk seorang gadis dengan malasnya dari kursinya sambil tetap berkutat pada novelnya. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap memperhatikan Luhan yang akan menjadikan botol minumnya sebagai senjata untuk dilempar ke Sehun.

"Haah.. Kyungiiee~ Aku sangat kesal dengannya! Dia telah menghancurkan gambarku yang sudah kubuat semalaman!" Jawab Luhan dengan nada kesal dan sedihnya.

Sehun yang mendengar curhatan Luhan pun membela diri, "YA! Itukan hanya gambar! Kau bisa menggambarnya lagi bukan? Lagipula siapa suruh membawa gambarmu itu ke sekolah! Sudah tau pasti ada aku yang merusaknya!"

"Sehun benar Hannie.. Kau bisa menggambarnya lagi kan? Nanti biar aku bantu deeh, ne Hannie-ah?" dari dulu memang hanya bujukan Kyungsoo lah yang dapat meluluhkan hati Luhan. Walaupun sesaat.

"Pokoknya aku kesal dengannya!" Teriak Luhan melemparkan pensil yang entah milik siapa ke kepala Sehun dan berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Aww Appoo yaa!" rintih Sehun yang sengaja dikeraskan agar dapat didengar oleh Luhan sambil mengelus-ngelus keningnya yang terasa perih. Namun naas, Luhan sudah bersikap acuh-tak-acuh terhadapnya. Dia hanya terus berjalan menuju mejanya yang berada di sebelah Lay dan duduk dengan kesalnya.

"Salah sendiri" sindir seorang yeoja yang dari tadi hanya diam memainkan handphonenya di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Aiissh jinja, Baekyun! Kau kan temannya, nasihatilah dia! Jangan jadi seperti banteng mengamuk begitu setiap hari!" Baekhyun -yeoja yang sedang berkutat dengan handphonenya- sebenarnya juga kesal dengan Sehun semenjak pertama masuk sekolah tapi ia sekarang ini sedang malas beradu mulut dengan Sehun, jadi dia lebih baik memilih untuk diam.

"Yaa! Baekhyun! Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak sih?!" Sehun paling tidak suka bila dia dikacangin. " Anggap saja tidak" jawab Baekhyun santai sambil menatap Sehun sejenak dan kembali berkutat dengan handphonenya.

Saat Sehun hendak protes kepada Baekhyun, tiba-tiba kakinya serasa ditendang oleh Christiano Ronaldo dengan sangat kencang #poor Sehun. "Sudahlah! Kau menganggu ketenangan pagi kami" usir Kyungsoo -yeoja yang dipanggil Kyungie oleh Luhan- sambil menendang kaki Sehun (lagi).

Sehun pun sudah tak dapat melawan bila yang berbicara Kyungsoo. Dia lebih takut kepada Kyungsoo daripada Luhan yang setiap hari 'memburunya'. Wae? Karena dia pernah diceramahi, dibentak, dipukul oleh Kyunsoo karena tindakannya yang menurutnya yaa sepele laah. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo 'monster' mode-on itu bagaikan ditusuk-tusuk pisau yang berjatuhan dari langit. Demi botol minum Baekhyun yang sangat dekil tapi wangi! Dia sangat takut. Dia lebih memilih diam dan pergi perlahan dengan damai.

Dan dengan selesainya perdebatan kecil tadi, mulailah saat-saat menyuramkan. Yaitu ketika Kim seongsenim masuk. Guru tercantik di SM High School sekaligus yang tergalak dan terjudes dan terpelit nilai dan terdisiplin di sekolah. Begitulah kata anak-anak di sekolah ini. Tapi anehnya, pemikiran itu tak pernah datang kepada Luhan. Ia tak pernah sekalipun meledek guru-gurunya, apalagi Kim seongsenim. Dia termasuk ke dalam daftar guru favorite Luhan, karena ia selalu diperlakukan baik olehnya. *mungkin karena Luhan juga yang terlalu baik*. Dan itulah mengapa banyak yang menganggap Luhan aneh.

.

[Fallen Destiny]

.

Luhan lahir dan dibesarkan di Seoul. Ia memang agak susah bergaul dan tidak _supel_ seperti Baekhyun, tapi keberadaannya cukup berada di kalangan sunbae maupun hoobaenya. Ia mengikuti berbagai macam ekskul. Mulai dari basket, vocal grup, kesenian, dance club sampai melukis. Salahkan tenaga Luhan yang terlalu banyak sehingga mengikuti 5 ekskul sekaligus. Padahal tadinya ia ingin sekali masuk anggota OSIS. Tapi sayang ia tak bisa mengikutinya karena ia mengikuti kelas _akselerasi_. Kelas percepatan 2 tahun yang dibuat khusus anak-anak yang demen pake banget belajar dan rela melepaskan masa remaja mereka. Tapi jujur saja, sebenarnya Luhan bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia orang yang lebih suka membaca novel, nonton anime, uring-uringan di kasur, belajar bila hanya ada ulangan dan bahkan dia masih tetap mempertahankan 5 ekskulnya. Berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dibayangkan orang-orang tentang kelas _aksel._

Kelas aksel sebenarnya berisi orang-orang yang berlebihan. Berlebihan bicara, tingkah, tenaga, emosi, pikiran dan lain-lain. Tak tahu disengaja atau tidak, aksel kelas VIII-9 berisi orang-orang yang aneh. Tidak usah jauh-jauh memberikan contoh, perhatikan saja Luhan dan kerabatnya. Mungkin kalau Luhan kalian sudah kenal. Namun 2 teman setianya ini juga bermain penting dalam drama kehidupan Luhan. Baekhyun, adalah teman Luhan sejak masuk SMP. Ia merupaka orang yang cerewet, emosian, aneh, sedikit gila dan labil stadium 4. Sedangkan temannya yang satu lagi, Kyungsoo, merupakan sosok keibuan yang lebay. Dia akan memprotes segala hal yang Luhan dan Baekhyun lakukan dan tak jarang juga dia dijadikan bahan bully Baekhyun dan Luhan. Luhan dan Baekhyun memang sudah akrab dengan sendirinya semenjak (benar-benar) menginjak SMP. Dan di pertengahan semester kelas VII, Kyungsoo pun datang melengkapi mereka. Sebenarnya Luhan merupakan yang termuda diantara mereka bertiga. Namun ia selalu beranggapan bahwa dia adalah kakak mereka. Kyungsoo menjadi anak ke-2, Baekhyun menjadi anak ke-3 dan anak ke-4 merupaka Lay yang sebenarnya paling akrab dengan Luhan. /mungkin karena mereka sebangku/.

Sebenarnya, mungkin, sepertinya, ada satu orang lagi yang setia mewarnai hari Luhan. Bukan mewarnai siih, lebih tepatnya melunturkan hari-hari Luhan. Ia adalah Oh Sehun. Namja tinggi berkulit putih susu yang pintar dan pecinta basket. Ia merupakan saingan terberat Luhan sejak dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar . Sebenarnya mereka tak saling tahu sewaktu SD, karena memang mereka berbeda sekolah. Hanya saja sekolah Luhan dan Sehun sering mengadakan kerja sama yang otomatis mempertemukan mereka dalam ajang kompetisi. Awalnya Sehun dan Luhan tidak separah sekarang. Mereka merupakan teman sekelas normal yang hidup normal, berbincang normal dan bertingkah normal. Namun semuanya berubah ketika sebuah kata-kata meluncur dengan bebasnya dari mulut seseorang dan pergi menghancurkan kenormalan Sehun dan Luhan.

"**CIIEE LUHAN SEKARANG PACARAN DENGAN SEHUN NIIH?**"

Kalimat itulah yang entah mengapa membuat Sehun dan Luhan bertengkar habis-habisan. Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh **sebiji** Park Chanyeol -teman sebangku Sehun- yang didukung erat oleh penghuni kelas, penghuni kelas sebelah, bahkan guru-guru di sekolah yang sudah menganggap mereka sepasang kekasih. Oooh! Demi sepatu baru Author Paopao yang buluk! Bahkan tak pernah terpikir oleh Sehun untuk menyukai Luhan. Ia hanya suka mengobrol dengannya karena menurutnya itu asyik dan nyaman. **itu dulu**.

Tapi sekarang, tak ada hari tanpa pertengkaran Oh Sehun dengan Xi Luhan. Karena memang kelas aksel tidak mengadakan percampuran kelas, jadi selama 2 tahun mereka akan mendapatkan kelas yang sama, ruangan kelas yang sama, teman yang sama, guru yang sama dan peperangan yang sama. Mereka terus bertengkar dan bertengkar sampai pernah sekali guru turun tangan untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Sampai suatu saat, ketika mereka telah menginjak kelas IX, mereka sampai pada puncaknya. Ketika Sehun lagi-lagi menjelek-jelekan Luhan dan mengusilinya. Luhan sudah sampai pada titik kesabarannya /padahal dia sudah sering meledak ya kawann.. Bingung juga nih Paopao/ Dia memutuskan untuk balas mengusili Sehun. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk membalas kegiatan tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya ia meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk membantu meluncurkan misi besarnya ini.

Sebenarnya Luhan sendiri tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Dan pada suatu hari /Pao ngedongeng dulu~/, ketika ia melihat Sehun yang melepas sepatunya dan pergi bermain tanpa alas kaki. Ia mempunyai gambaran bagus. Ya sangat bagus baginya. /yaa otak anak smp mah belum terlalu berbahaya yah sepertinya/. Dia pun memberitahu kepada Baekhyun tentang rencana liciknya yang berkaitan dengan sepatu tersebut. Luhan tahu sepatu itu merupakan sepatu baru kesayangan Sehun. Ia pun juga tahu bahwa Sehun pecinta kebersihan dan sangat benci dengan hal-hal yang menjijikan walau hanya sedikit.

"Baekki yaa~" panggil Luhan.

"Waee? Apa kau sudah memikirkan tentang misi yang akan kita jalankan?" jawab Baekhyun antusias mendengar panggilan Luhan. Jujur saja, Baekhyun sangat bersemangat ketika Luhan memberitahukannya bahwa mereka akan menyerang balik Sehun. 'Yess! Akhirnya~' pikirnya waktu itu.

"Tentu saja! Sini aku beri tahu!" Luhan mengisyaratkan Baekhyun mendekat. Baekhyun pun menurut dan mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Luhan. Luhan pun mulai membisikan rencana evilnya dari awal sampai akhir kepada Baekhyun. Namun sayang muka Baekhyun nampak tidak seceria sebelumnya.

"Ya Luhanniee~ Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Kalau seperti itu kita akan ketahuan dan lagi pula kita juga yang rugi!" jelas Baekhyun yang tidak setuju dengan ide Luhan.

"Eoh? Waeyoo? Aku padahal sangat suka dengan benda itu dan sangat ingin memakainya. Ah wae baekki?~ Waee?~" tanya Luhan dengan nada manjanya. Ia tahu kalau aegyo memang tak mempan pada teman yeojanya yang satu ini. Tapi mencoba lagi tak masalah bukan?

"NO Hanniee!~ Sekali tidak ya tidak!" Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa setuju dengan ide Luhan? Ide itu terlalu beresiko bagi Luhan dan dirinya. Menaruh 'pengharum kaki' di sepatu Sehun yang akan bereaksi bila diinjak. Oh ayolah! Memangnya dia mau mereka belajar di luar kelas hanya karena sebuah bau yang sangat dasyat dari kaki Sehun? Hell no! Sekarang sedang musim panas dan dia tak bisa hidup tanpa AC di musim seperti ini. Baekhyun benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya membeli benda itu untuk sekedar iseng sekarang.

Luhan pun cemberut mendengar Baekhyun membantahnya dengan pasti. Biasanya kan dia sangat labil dalam mengambil keputusan. Tapi tidak kali ini. Haaah~ Luhan pun pasrah bila Baekhyun berkata seperti itu.

"Apa kau punya ide lain Baekkie?" tanya Luhan masih dengan wajah tertekuk-tertekuknya.

Baekhyun nampak berpikir sejenak. Dan seakan ada bohlam lampu yang menyinari jalan pikirannya yang licik, ia menemukan cara yang sangaaat mudah namun sangat berpengaruh. "Aku tahu Lu!" Seru Baekhyun dengan mata berseri-seri.

"Apa itu?" Luhan masih tetap dengan muka bertekuknya mendekat ke Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun langsung membisikan rencana singkat nan mudahnya kepada Luhan. Seketika kerutan dan tekukan di wajah Luhan memudar dan tergantikan dengan senyum menyeringainya saat mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun. "Oke Baeekiee! Aku setuju!" Dan dengan itu mereka ber-tos ria dengan gaya mereka yang agak aneh. Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya sudah kembali dari kantin pun bergidik ngeri melihat tampang-tampang sahabatnya itu.

.

[Fallen Destiny]

.

"OOIII! Ada yang melihat sepatuku tidak?" teriak Sehun sambil mencari-cari sepatunya sesaat setelah ia kembali ke kelas. Semua orang yang ada disana hanya menatap 2 orang yang sedang mengobrol membahas PR matematika tersebut. Sehun yang mengikuti arah pandangan teman-temannya menemukan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Ia langsung yakin bahwa mereka lah yang menyembunyikan sepatunya.

"Pasti mereka yang menyembunyikannya!" gumam Sehun namun masih dapat didengar oleh orang di sekitarnya. Perlahan ia mendekati kedua yeoja tersebut dan BRAK "Aku yakin kalian lah yang menyembunyikan sepatuku! Ayo cepat kembalikan!" Sehun berkata pelan namun penuh penekanan sambil membanting tangannya ke atas meja Kyungsoo yang sedang diduduki Luhan.

Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang berdiskusi asyik itupun tersentak kaget. Baru kali ini mereka mendengar Sehun berkata dengan nada yang sangat marah dan penuh emosi. "Jika kau ingin bertanya, bukankah lebih baik kau menanyakannya dengan baik-baik tanpa membanting tanganmu itu? Untung saja tadi jantungku tak copot mendengar kau menggebrak meja." Jawab Luhan memberikan death glarenya kepada Sehun. Baekhyun yang disana hanya -berpura-pura- kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Okay kalau itu maumu Xi Luhan" jawab Sehun enteng. Amarahnya sudah ia sembunyikan di dalam hatinya yang terdalam. Dan ia kembali bertanya "Kulihat sedari tadi kau dan sahabatmu ini hanya duduk-duduk di kelas. Apakah kau melihat sepatuku yang tadi aku tinggal di sini? Kau tahu itu sepatu kesayanganku kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada yang sangaaat lembut serta senyum manis yang terpampang di wajah putihnya.

Luhan yang melihat itu pun terkesima dengan ekspresi Sehun yang langka itu. Ia cepat-cepat menyembunyikan perasaan serta ekspresi dan menatap Sehun kembali. "Sepertinya tidak Sehun-sshi.. Soalnya tadi aku dan sahabatku ini pergi jalan-jalan mengitari sekolah karena bosan menyambar" jawab Luhan santai. Ia tidak berbohong. Ia memang tidak melihat sepatu Sehun **sekarang ini**. Ia juga tidak berbohong bahwa dirinya dan Baekhyun pergi jalan-jalan mengitari sekolah untuk **menemukan tempat persembunyian untuk sepatu Sehun.** Tidak ada yang salah bukan?

"Hmmm rupanya begitu.. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku takkan bertanya padamu lagi" tanggap Sehun sambil mengangguk-angguk. Sehun pun berjalan menjauh dari Luhan dan Baekhyun. Dan tiba-tiba dirinya membalikan badan dan berkata "Tapi jika aku tahu kalian yang menyembunyikannya..." Sehun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. "Kalian akan tahu konsekuensinya!" lanjut Sehun tegas ia pun keluar kelas masih dengan penampilannya tanpa alas kaki.

Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya saling tatap dan memberikan tatapan -pura-pura- kebingungan mereka. Yaah, nampaknya mereka berakting dengan bagus hari ini.

Semua yang ada di kelas hanya bisa mematung mencerna kejadian yang barusan terjadi di hadapan mereka. Tak ada yang bisa menyimpulkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tak ada.

Sehun dan Luhan saling bertatapan.

Sehun dan Luhan bercakap-cakap.

Sehun berkata lembut dan tersenyum manis kepada Luhan.

Tak ada kucing-kucingan yang terjadi.

Tak ada benda yang melayang di atas kepala mereka.

Tak ada yang berteriak sahut-menyahut.

Tak ada yang perlu melerai pertengakaran Sehun dan Luhan.

Mereka semua terkesima ketika menyadari Sehun dan Luhan yang tidak bertengkar. Ini adalah hari bersejarah, dimana ketika Sehun dan Luhan tak lagi menyerang satu sama lain lagi. Jujur saja mereka agak merasa kehilangan ketika dua sejoli itu sudah tidak membuat kerusuhan lagi. Dan saat semuanya jelas, guru pun masuk. Menandakan mereka harus belajar kembali.

.

[Fallen Destiny]

.

*KRIIIIINGGGGG*

Bel pulang pun akhirnya berbunyi. Seluruh siswa yang ada di SM High School bersorak gembira. Tetapi tidak dengan kelas yang satu ini. Kelas IX-9. Kelas itu memang dikenal dengan gurunya yang suka korupsi waktu dengan alasan dia yang datang terlambat karena tak dipanggil untuk mengajar di kelas mereka. Yaaah begitulah kondisinya. Selain murid-muridnya yang aneh, guru-gurunya pun juga tertular.

Akhirnya korupsi telah selesai dilakukan setelah 20 menit berlalu. Saat guru itu ingin keluar kelas, ia menemukan Sehun dengan mukanya yang kelelahan baru akan memasuki kelas.

"YA! Oh Sehun-sshi! Darimana saja kau eoh? Kau sedaritadi meninggalkan kelas dan meninggalkan pelajaranku! Sekarang ikut aku ke kantorku!" teriak guru itu nyaring di depan Sehun yang ingin sekali segera menutup telinganya agar tidak tuli.

"Ne, saem.." jawan Sehun pasrah.

"Dan, OH! Mengapa kau tidak pakai sepatu?!" interogasi Kim saem kepada Sehun saat ia melihat kaki Sehun yang sangat coklat. Atau mungkin hitam tanpa alas kaki. /main dimana kau Sehuuun?~/

"Sepatuku hilang dicuri pencuri saem" jawab Sehun sambil melirik ke arah Luhan dan Baekhyun dan memberikan death glarenya.

"Hah yasudahlah.. Ayo ikut aku ke kantor!"

Dan Sehun pun dengan pasrahnya menerima ajakan guru killernya tersebut ke ruang guru. Menerima ceramah selama 30 menit. Menerima tugas. Mendapat hukuman. Serta pendengaran yang hampir tuli. Sehun pun akhirnya selesai dengan urusannya dengan Kim saem tepat pukul 5 sore. Dan dia ingat. Dia masih harus mencari sepatu cantiknya itu.

.

[Fallen Destiny]

.

Diwaktu yang sama ketika Sehun sedang mencari sepatunya, Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang mengecek korban misi mereka. Sepatu Sehun. Mereka menyembunyikan sepatu itu di tempat dimana Sehun tak dapat mengetahuinya. Dan walaupun dia mengetahuinya dia juga takkan bisa mengambilnya. Tempat yang menurut mereka strategis. Toilet perempuan. Sehun tak mungkin kan mencarinya kesana? Jadi Luhan dan Baekhyun pergi ke toilet itu untuk memastikan bahwa sepatu Sehun masih ada di tempatnya. Satu digantung di paku belakang pintu dan yang satu lagi di fentilasi di pojok toilet.

Namun, ketika mereka masuk ke toilet tersebut, mereka tak menemukan apa-apa. "Baekkie.. Kita tak salah masuk toilet kan?" tanya Luhan yang kaget saat mendapati sepatu Sehun sudah meninggalkan pakunya. "Kurasa tidak Hannie..." sahut Baekhyun dari pojok toilet yang mendapat keadaan tidak jauh dari Luhan. "Aah bagaimana ini?! Aku kan tidak bermaksud menghilangkannya.. Siapa sih yang usil mengambilnya lagi?!" Luhan yang frustasi pun hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambut. "Eoh Hannie.. tunggu.. Kemarilah! Cepat!" panggil Baekhyun dari arah wastafel. "Wae Baekk-" kata-kata Luhan pun terpotong ketika melihat apa yang Baekhyun lihat. "I-itu.. Itu sepatunya Se-Sehun bukan?" tanya Luhan terbata-bata melihat sepatu Sehun yang mengapung di salah satu wastafel yang penuh dengan air itu. "Eoh? Sepertinya itu memang sepatuku" sahut seseorang. Bukan. Bukan Baekhyun. Dan bukan Luhan pula. Yang barusan berkata ialah,

"Waeyo? Kenapa kalian menatapku horror begitu? Apa mukakku terlihat seperti hantu?"

Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tubi kontinyut~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai kawannn... Paopao is back with the new chapter!~~ Yehet~ Ohorat~ Hoho~ Paopao mau curhat nih... Inikan ff pertama Pao, jadi Pao masih agak bingung atau mungkin lebih tepatnya takut salah. Dan aaaah demi muka tua Chen waktu predebut! Pao takut ff ini malah jadi ga seru. Tepatnya ga seseru previewnya. Huuueee~ Jangan marah yaa kawaann, kalau mau protes boleh! Boleeeeh banget~ Karena Pao sangat membutuhkan protesan dan komenan kalian semuaa~ *ciumin pipi kawans semua* Pao hanya bisa bilang banyak maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenang di dalam hati kawans dan makasih buat yang udah mau baca ff Pao yang pertama dan abal ini. Makasih juga yang udah baik hati ngereview previewnya Fallen Destiny dan Pao berharap kalian akan terus begitu sampai cerita ini habiss.. Hiikkss *Pao pun mengusap kasar air matanya yang jatuh yang sedari tadi ia bendung*

.

Balasan review chapter 1 :

HDHH : Oukheey~ kawan!~ Makasih atas sarannya yoow;)

Guest : Kayaknya pernah kenal deh sama bahasanya hoho~~ Tentuu! Baca terus, review terus yaa~ Mukuchii~

HyunRa : Hmmm.. Bisa jadi! Bisa jadi! Gomawo atas reviewnya kawan~

overdosebcsexo : Yaaah, tapi banyak yang minta maju mundur.. Pao soalnya memutuskan untuk voting.. Kamu jangan ngambek yaa? Yaa? Yaya jangan ngambek yaa? Nanti Pao bikinin ff beralur maju khusus buat kawan deh~ Gimana?~ Hehe gomawo yaa atas pendapatnya {}

irna. lee. 96 : Iyaa itu prolognyaa~ Okaay kalau begituuh! Iiih kawan kepo deh.. Hohoho masih rahasia duunds~ Gomawo atas reviewnya!~ ^^

junia angel : Okeeeh! Jangan kudet ya kalau udah di update! Gomawo reviewnya~~

Lisnana1 : Nih udah Pao lanjutin~ Pao akan berusaha agar kawan dapat memahami ff Pao! Semanggaat! Thank you reviewnya~

BabyHimmie : Ehehe iya tuuh.. Alurnya kayaknya maju mundur jadinya kalo menurut mayoritas pendapat... Nih udah Pao lanjutin~ *wink*

candrasicoklatkeju0204 : Okee! Pao harus menjadi author yang adil ._.9 Sipsipsip atas sarannya~~ Tenang sajaa, Hunhan is always in my mind and even in my heart!~ Gomawo sarannya eaa~ hehe

selly.9133 : Okaay deh~ Ini GS hehe, Pao lupa ngasih keterangannya pas ngerealease ff ini mianhee~ Yoooi! Pao setuju banget~ Gomawo previewnya

zoldyk : Kyyaaa kawan ngereview ff hunhan aku kyaaa~~ Gomawo ne~

lulu-shi : Ahaha iya tuh baru preview doang.. Nih kan udh masuk cerita~~ Arigatou atas reviewnya *bow*

ruixi : Hmmm.. Maaf yaa lama update:( WiFi Pao di rumah rusak, jadinya gini deh hehe.. Amin Amin *nangis terharu*

.

Sekali lagi gomendasaiii dan Arigatouu kawan semua~ /Pao ini mau buat ff berbau korea atau jepang sihh?! *ditendang kawan*/ Baca terus, review terus Fallen Destiny \^O^/ chapter berikutnya keluar tahun depan~~ *yeeee* Ga kok bercanda-" Secepatnya Pao update! Cius deh~ ;9


	3. Something's Wrong

Author : Bakpao Chentil  
Rated : yehe(T)  
Lenght : 1/?  
Genre : Romance, school  
Cast : Read it! Find it! HoHo~

.

Summary  
Benci jadi sayang. Sayang jadi cinta. Merangkap dari musuh menjadi sahabat. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun saat tahu bahwa Luhan juga diperebutkan namja lain? Rahasia apa yang dimiliki oleh cincin di jari manis Luhan? Hunhan/Selu. 45% kisah nyata, 25% mimpi dan 30% impian. GS. Nubi abal.

.

.

Happy reading kawaaans!

.

.  
Jangan diaku-akuin yaa ff akuu:'(

.

.

**Last chapter**

.

"Aah bagaimana ini?! Aku kan tidak bermaksud menghilangkannya.. Siapa sih yang usil mengambilnya lagi?!" Luhan yang frustasi pun hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambut. "Eoh Hannie.. tunggu.. Kemarilah! Cepat!" panggil Baekhyun dari arah wastafel. "Wae Baekk-" kata-kata Luhan pun terpotong ketika melihat apa yang Baekhyun lihat. "I-itu.. Itu sepatunya Se-Sehun bukan?" tanya Luhan terbata-bata melihat sepatu Sehun yang mengapung di salah satu wastafel yang penuh dengan air itu. "Eoh? Sepertinya itu memang sepatuku" sahut seseorang. Bukan. Bukan Baekhyun. Dan bukan Luhan pula. Yang barusan berkata ialah,

"Waeyo? Kenapa kalian menatapku horror begitu? Apa mukakku terlihat seperti hantu?"

Sehun.

.

.

**Chapter 3 **

**"Something's Wrong"**

.

"E-Eh Sehunnie.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini emm? Maksudku di toilet yeoja?" Tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi kagetnya yang disembunyikan. "Eoh? Mian.. Kukira tak ada orang, jadi aku langsung masuk saja untuk mencari sepatuku yang siapa tau nyasar ke sini.. Dan ternyata benar! Aku menemukan sepatuku yang sebelah kiri di situ" tunjuk Sehun ke arah wastafel "dan sedangkan yang kanan aku temukan di pojok aula sekolah" lanjut Sehun.

"E-Eoh? Syukurlah kau menemukan sepatumu.. Itukan sepatu kesayanganmu ya ahaha" balas Baekhyun dengan cengiran gugupnya. "Ahaha iya.. Dan kau tau Baekki? Aku menemukan siapa pencuri sepatu itu" Ucap Sehun dengan mengecilkan suaranya seolah memberi tahukan suatu rahasia.

GLEG

"M-Memangnya siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu. "Dia ternyata salah seorang murid kelas IX" jawab Sehun masih dengan bisikannya. "Dia yeoja" lanjut Sehun. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di kening Luhan dan Baekhyun. Tamat lah sudah riwayat mereka berdua. Luhan ingat ketika mereka kelas 7, Sehun pernah marah karena tugasnya ketumpahan air minum oleh Chanyeol. Dan seketika kelas terasa seperti terisi aura hitam yang panas. Saat itu juga, Sehun ngamuk besar-besaran kepada Chanyeol baik secara fisik maupun mental. Luhan bersungguh-sungguh saat itu ia benar-benar ketakutan dan ia berjanji tidak akan pernah membuat Sehun marah kepadanya.

"Orangnya adalah..." haruskah Luhan menangis? Oh tuhan sungguh dia belum mau mati. Ia masih ingin lulus SMP dulu. Jantung Luhan pun mulai memompa lebih cepat. Takut-takut sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan terjadi. Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menatap Sehun horror dan berharap bukan nama mereka lah yang keluar.

"Bwahahaha!" tawa Sehun tiba-tiba meledak. Luhan dan Baekhyun pun bertatap-tatapan bingung. "Oh ayolah! Aku hanya bercanda! Aku tidak tahu siapa pencuri sepatu ini dan tidak ingin tahu pula. Kenapa kalian seperti maling tertangkap basah begitu. Kan bukan kalian yang mencurinya." Jelas Sehun sambil masih cekikikan. "E-Eh masa sih muka kami terlihat seperti itu? Ahaha" balas Luhan dengan suasana canggungnya. "Ahaha iyaa.. Coba aku bawa camera!" Jawab Sehun sambil mengambil sepatunya yang hampir terlupakan. "Sudahlah! Ini sudah sore.. Aku pulang duluan ne?" Dan Sehun pun melambaikan tangannya dan melenggang pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Setelah pintu toilet itu tertutup, Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung meleleh dan terduduk lemas di lantai. "B-Baekki..." panggil Luhan dengan suara lemasnya. "Ne Hannie?" Baekhyun pun menatap Luhan yang nampaknya nyawanya sudah beterbangan. "Kukira hari ini adalah hari kematianku" jawab Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa sangat berat. "Lebay nih kamu.. Tidak mungkin sampai begitu kok" hibur Baekhyun sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu Luhan berdiri. Luhan menerima uluran tangan itu. "Kau belum pernah melihatnya marah" gumam Luhan sambil masih mengumpulkan nyawanya. "Hah sudahlah! Ayo pulang, nanti kita ketinggalan bus loh.." ujar Baekhyun sambil berlalu keluar dari kamar mandi. "Ah ne, tunggu aku Baekki!" Dan Luhan pun berlari menyusul Baekhyun.

Sehun yang sebenarnya belum pulang hanya memperhatikan Luhan dan Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Tentu saja dia tahu yang sebenarnya. Ingin sekali rasanya memaki kedua orang itu, terutama Luhan. Tapi entahlah, hati kecilnya berkata untuk tidak melakukan itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat Luhan menangis karena Sehun yang tak bisa mengatur emosinya. Ia hanya tidak mau ambil pusing. Mungkin.

.

Fallen Destiny

.

Keesokan harinya Luhan berangkat sendiri dengan tidak semangatnya. Ia tak tahu mengapa. Mungkin hanya karena kurang tidur tadi malam. Seperti biasa, ia harus berjalan menaiki tanjakan karena memang SM High School berada di daerah yang tanahnya tidak rata. Saat sudah melewati 2 lapangan dan naik turun tangga, ia sampai di kelasnya. Tak ada yang aneh saat ia masuk.

"Pagi, adikku" sapa Luhan pada teman sebangkunya, Lay. "Oh! Pagi Lu!" Balas Lay dengan senyumnya yang khas. "Apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR sains?" Lay pun mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Hmm? Ada PR ya? Aku tak tahu" jawab Luhan dengan santainya.

1

2

3

"MWOYA?!" teriak Luhan telat. "Ya! Kau ini tidak usah berteriak di depan telingaku juga" protes Lay sambil mengusap-usap telinganya. "Ya tuhan! PR yang mana?!" Tanya Luhan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya sendiri. "PR yang dikerjakan berkelompok.. Kamu sekelompok dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Ryewook bukan?" Tanya Lay. "Aaah ne! Aku sudah ingat!"

Luhan pun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri meja Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Baekki~ Kyungie~ Apa kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas sains bagian kalian?" Tanya Luhan. "Sudah dongg Hannie!" Jawab Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kompak disertai dengan ancungan jempolnya. Tanpa peduli dengan mereka lagi, Luhan segera pergi menuju meja Ryewook. "Ryewook-shi, bagaimana dengan bagian sainsmu?" Tanya Luhan. "Tinggal diedit sedikittt saja" jawab Ryewook santai. "Eotthoke?!" Sungguh Luhan tidak mau disuruh lari keliling lapangan karena lupa mengerjakan tugas presentasinya. Dia pun menuju meja Chanyeol berharap mendapat bantuan. "Yeollii! Bagaimana!? Apa kau menyelesaikannya?!" Tanya Luhan berteriak tidak jelas di depan meja Chanyeol. "Yak! Luhan! Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti akan mendapat hukuman dari Choi seongsenim karena lupa mengerjakan PRnya seperti itu!" Teriak Jongdae, teman sebangku Chanyeol, tak kalah keras. "Aissh jinjja! Kenapa kalian berteriak-teriak seperti itu! Aku bisa tuli lama-lama berada di kelas ini" Chanyeol menutup telinganya protektif takut-takut si rusa maupun troll di sampingnya ini berteriak lagi. "Jadi ada apa Luhan-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol mulai membuka dekapannya. "Bagaimana dengan tugas sains kita?" Tanya Luhan tak sabaran. Chanyeol yang merasakan aneh gelagat Luhan pun mengerti."Oooh itu! Aku sudah menyelesaikannya, bahkan bagianmu juga! Kau tenang saja, ok?" Jawab Chanyeol menenangkan Luhan. "Gomawo Yeolliii! Gomawoo~" Dan Luhan berjalan menjauh entah kemana. "Hah sudah kuduga pasti dia lupa" guman Chanyrol sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Saat kelompok presentasi Luhan maju, Luhan berdiri diantara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Presentasi berjalan dengan lancar dan diakhiri dengan sesi tanya jawab. Krystal, salah satu dari 7 perempuan penggosip pun mengangkat tangan. "Ne Krystal-shi" sahut Choi seongsenim memperbolehkan Krystal berbicara. "Bisakah Kyungsoo bertukar tempat dengan Luhan, karena kurasa teman di sampingku ini memanas. Hahaha" tanya Krystal dengan tawanya yang diikuti teman-temannya sambil melirik ke arah teman sebangkunya, Dara.

Luhan sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Krystal tadi, tapi dia hanya menurut saja. Toh tak ada ruginya ini. Kyungsoo pun sepertinya menangkap raut wajah aneh Luhan. Tetapi ia tetap pada posisinya. Saat Luhan ingin bergerak pindah, tangan Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan. "Jangan turuti apa kata mereka. Tetaplah disini." Bisik Chanyeol sangat pelan. Luhan pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan menurut pada Chanyeol. "Ya! Kenapa kau diam saja! Kau tidak mendengarku eoh? Pindah!" Teriak Krystal tidak sabaran. "Heh! Itukan terserah Luhan mau berdiri dimana. Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya berdiri di sampingku" Chanyeol pun membela Luhan. Dan Krystal pun tak mau kalah

"Tapi itu sangat menjijikan"

"Kami ini kan yang menjijikan. Bukan kau!"

"Tapi aku yang melihat!"

"Kalau begitu jangan melihat"

"Aku kan punya mata!"

"Kalau begitu lihatlah ke arah lain! Apa jangan matamu tak bisa melirik? Ahaha"

"YA-"

"STOOOOOOOP!" Teriak Choi seongsenim menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Kelas pun seketika hening dan Choi seongsenim pun berdiri. "Krystal Jung! Park Chanyeol! Sekarang ikut aku ke ruang guru!" Dan ia pun keluar disusul dengan Krystal dan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada yang menatap intens mereka dengan tatapan iri. Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Ryewook pun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

.

Fallen Destiny

.

Keesokan harinya, Luhan berjalan menuju kelas dengan sangat malas. Bahkan lebih malas dari kemarin. Bukan, bukan karena kejadian kemarin. Namun disebabkan oleh mimpi Luhan, yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur lagi.

Kemarin malam Luhan ingat, dia pulang lalu makan lalu mandi dan langsung tidur. Dia sudah membaca doa sebelum tidur, tapi ternyata itu tak dapat membantunya mengusir mimpi buruknya yang satu ini.

Ia bermimpi sedang berjalan bersama.. emm.. Sehun di belakang pertokoan dekat sekolah. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dibandingkan dengan saat di sekolah. Mereka nampak berbincang-bincang ringan tentang segala hal yang ada di kepala mereka.

"Lu.. Kau tahu..." ucap Sehun memulai percakapan baru. "Tahu apa? Kau bahkan belum memberi tahuku" Luhan tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang saat itu. Namun karena dia pintar berakting, sekedar berkata normal itu mudah. "Aku sebenarnya sangat membenci orang-orang yang berpacaran di waktu SMP" jawab Sehun sambil mengalihkan pemandangannya ke arah langit-langit yang biru cerah. "Hmmm.. Nado" balas Luhan singkat. "Kau setuju kan denganku? Buat apa mereka berpacaran? Toh paling putus-putus juga. Umur SMP/SMA kan umur-umur dimana seseorang masih sangat labil" jelas Sehun yang langsung menatap Luhan. "Nee, aku sangat setuju denganmu. Tapi.. Kau berbicara seperti ini, sepertinya ada suatu alasan" selidik Luhan yang memang sangat jitu. "Menurutmu?" Tanya Sehun disertai kedikan bahunya. "Katakan! Apa dia menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu lagi?" Dan YAP benar sekali rupanya tebakan Luhan. "Ne.. Sebenarnya aku menyukainya,"

DEG

Rasanya hati Luhan sangat sakit saat mendengar itu dari Sehun. "Tapi aku tak mau kehilangan dirinya sebagai temanku" tiba-tiba saja tatapan Sehun menjadi sedih saat itu. "Aku mungkin mengetahui sedikit perasaanmu" balas Luhan disertai dengan senyuman manisnya. "Gomawo Lu..".

Dan setelah itu Luhan terbangun dan tak bisa tertidur lagi. Luhan benar-benar ingin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang empuk, menutup matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpi saat ini juga. Tapi dia tidak memiliki pilihan namun masuk kelas dan belajar. Oh! Luhan baru saja ingat. Hari ini ada jam pelajaran kosong, dan Luhan bisa memanfaatkan itu untuk tidur di uks.

Saat ia membuka knop pintu kelasnya, ada seseorang juga yang membuka knop pintu itu dari arah dalam kelas. Sehun pun keluar dari kelas dengan poker facenya. Tumben sekali Sehun tidak mencak-cakan Luhan. Semua yang ada di dalam kelas melihat kejadian tadi. Kejadian dimana Sehun tidak lagi 'berbicara' kepada Luhan.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?!" Tanya Luhan merasa terganggu oleh tatapan-tatapan yang tak dapat dimengertikan oleh Luhan. "Anii.. Sepertinya kalian sehati sekali yaaa, sampai-sampai buka pintu berbarengan seperti di sinetron" jawab Jongdae sambil berdehem ria yang diikuti oleh teman-temannya. Luhan hanya memilih diam. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berdebat dengan the king of troll itu pikirnya.

"Laay~~" sembur Luhan ketika dia duduk di kursinya. "Wae unni?" Jawab Lay sambil menutup buku pelajaran yang baru saja ia rangkum. "Yaaa~ Sudah berapa kali kubilang! Aku ini lebih muda darimu! Jadi jangan panggil aku unni!" Protes Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ahaha, kan kau yang menganggap dirimu sebagai kakak" balas Lay sambil tertawa girang. "Terserahlah..." jawab Luhan pasrah. "Laaayy.. Aku bermimpi buruk semalam.. Aku bermimpi bertemu salah satu lelaki di kelas ini" curhat Luhan sambil memeluk Lay. "Apanya yang buruk kalau begitu? Memangnya mereka jadi hantu?" Tanya Lay dengan wajah super polosnya. "Ani.. Tapi bagiku itu menyeramkan" Dari dulu Luhan memang sering memimpikan teman laki-lakinya. Dekat maupun tidak. Jadi otomatis dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Namun entah mengapa dia benci yang kali ini. Memimpikan Sehun. Memimpikan masa depan yang buruk.

Hari-hari setelah mimpi Luhan itu, ia tak lagi berbicara kepada Sehun. Kalaupun Luhan iseng meledek Sehun, dia hanya membalasnya dengan kata-kata dinginnya atau malah diam saja. Luhan benar-benar bingung saat ini. Seharusnya dia senang kalau Sehun sudah tidak menggangunya lagi. Tapi sekarang? Dia malah merindukan pertengakaran konyolnya dengan Sehun. Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, setelah Sehun 'pergi' Chanyeol datang dan mulai menggantikan posisi Sehun. Kalau yang satu itu sih, Luhan senang. Entah karena ada yang bisa diajak ribut atau yang menggantikan Sehun itu Chanyeol.

.

Fallen Destiny

.

Luhan sedang membuka-buka twitter Baekhyun di kelas dan tiba-tiba mataya menangkap suatu nama yang tidak ia kenal. Minah? Siapa itu Minah? Setahu Luhan Baekhyun tidak punya teman bernama Minah. Baekhyun selalu menceritakan tentang semua teman-teman lamanya. "Baekhyun!" Panggil Luhan. Merasa dipanggil, Baekhyun pun menengok dan memasang wajah 'ada apa?'. "Minah itu siapa? Aku belum pernah mendengar kau menyebut nama itu." Tanya Luhan dengan nada menyelidik. "Oooh Minah. Aku baru saja mau cerita tentang. Dia teman baruku dari JYP High School. Dan kau tahu? Dia orang yang menyukai Sehun dan nampaknya Sehun juga menyukainya. Mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak SD" Jelas Baekhyun. Waah ternyata dunia sempit juga ya. "Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya dong" entah dorongan darimana Luhan berkata seperti itu, tapi sekedar menambah teman tidak apa-apa kan. "Boleh saja, nanti aku janjian dengannya di Cafe depan sekolah" balas Baekhyun yang langsung kembali memakai earphonenya.

Sekolah pun usai pada pukul 3 sore. Baekhyun, Luhan beserta Kyungsoo berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah. Tadi Baekhyun sudah menawari Kyungsoo untuk ikut dengan mereka, namun ternyata hari ini Kyungsoo ada bimbingan belajar.

Mereka memasuki cafe yang tadi dimaksud dan duduk di meja pojok. Sambil menunggu Minah datang, Luhan memesan minuman favoritnya, Bubble tea. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang gadis dengan memakai seragam pun masuk. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya lurus kecoklatan dan mukanya benar-benar imut, menurut Luhan. "Annyeong, Baekhyun-shi?" Sapa gadis itu ketika ia berada di hadapan mereka. "Oh, Minah-shi? Ayo bergabung" balas Baekhyun sambil menggeser duduknya memberikan ruang untuk Minah. "Perkenalkan ini temanku Luhan. Kau tidak keberatankan bila aku mengajaknya?" Tanya Baekhyun. Dan luhan hanya bisa membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum. "Gwenchana Baekhyun. Annyeong, Minah imnida" Minah pun memperkenalkan dirinya dan tersenyum. "Luhan" balas Luhan singkat namun dengan wajah yang ramah.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sampai matahari terbenam dan memutuskan untuk pulang menaiki bus bersama.

.

Fallen Destiny

.

Lagi-lagi Luhan harus terjaga hingga menjelang pagi. Kali ini bukan karena bermimpi tentang Sehun. Namun karena pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun dan Minah kemarin. Baru Luhan sadari bahwa sebenarnya seluruh percakapan mereka kemarin tertuju kepada Sehun. Ingin sekali rasanya Luhan mengutuk Baekhyun menjadi kutu karena telah mengungkit-ungkit nama Sehun. Bukannya apa-apa. Hanya saja, Luhan dan Sehun itu kan bermusuhan. Tidak sepatutnya mereka malah membicarakan Sehun dengan santainya.

Entah mengapa, Luhan tidak begitu menyukai Minah setelah pertemuan mereka waktu itu. Hampir setiap hari Minah menunggu Sehun untuk pulang bersama di gerbang sekolah. Dan tak jarang juga Luhan harus melihat mereka berjalan dan berbincang 'mesrah' saat menuju halte bus. Tentunya saja Luhan tidak iri melihat mereka. Hanya saja pemandangan itu tidak enak dilihat bagi Luhan.

Beberapa hari lagi ulang tahun Baekhyun. Dan rencana mereka akan merayakannya di restoran terdekat. Luhan berharap dia dapat menikmati itu dengan tenang. Ya dengan tenang. Tentu saja tanpa Sehun.

.

Tu bi kontinyut

.

.

.

.

.

Iya Pao tau chapter ini pendek! Siapa yang udah nunggu-nunggu ff ini update? *ih Pao mupeng bgt deh* -"v. Mianhae ya kawan semuaa.. Karena Pao baru bisa update ni cerita sekarang. Berhubung dengan ujian-ujian yang kudu Pao tempuh beserta penyakit-penyakit sialan yang minta dibunuh, Pao baru bisa update Fallen Destiny sekarang. Dan itu pula chapter yang tidak terlalu penting dan membosankan dan aneh. Mungkin sekian pidato Pao. Arigatoou~

.

.

**Balasan review chapter 2 ^^ **

.

**zoldyk** : Setujuuuu banget! Baca terus ya ff Paooo^^ Makasih udah review~

**tupi. mutiata** : Ne gwenchana~ Lagipula chapter satunya ga terlalu penting ini.. Nih udah Pao lanjutin Figthing! Gomawo atas reviewnya:)

**hzrds** : Hiks hiks gomawo atas sarannya.. Pao terharu:') Mian kalau memang Pao suka tiba-tiba muncul.. Pecentilan sih emang Pao, Pao usahakan kalau Pao mau nongol cari waktu yang tepat.. Fighting! Baca terus yaa~ Arigatou~

**fuawaliyaah** : Bwahaha kalau itu terjadi sih bukan rumah lagi namanya xD Gomawo atas review lucunya~~ Baca terus yaa! Siapa tau hun dan han nikah ehehe ;)

**HyunRa** : Iya nih Sehun sama Luhan jadi tom and jerry~ Tapi tom and jerrynya tidak Pao ceritakan terlalu mendalam, soalnya... Ya gitu deh~ Pao ga mau spoiller ehehe;p Maap karena Pao lupa ngasih warning-" Terimakasih atas reviewnya, gimana reaksi thehun?;)

**candrasicoklatkeju0204** : Iiih makasihhh~ Tapi sayangnya, kayaknya chapter 3 ga seseru chapter 2 deh:( Pao merasa begitu.. Mianhae~ Semoga kedepannya bisa makin seruu!^^ Arigatou untuk reviewnya!

**Guest** : gkgkgk bakal lebih banyak lagi tingkah aneh lubaek kedepannya~ Makasih atas reviewnya~~

**lisnana1** : Nih udah Pao lanjutinn~ Jangan kecewa ya sama reaksi Sehunn, karena sebenarnya...(piiiiip) *ceritanya disensor* Ehehe Gomawo reviewnya:)

**hunhanminute** : Uh uh ff Pao dibilang kerenn~ Makasihhh atas pujian dan reviewnya!

**Overdosebcsexo** : Yey~ Kalau kamu ga ngambek berarti Pao ga usah bikin ff khusus buat kawan kan? Ehehe~ Makasih udah ngereview.. Lop me too muaaah;p

**ruixi** : Iya semoga makin konyol~ Karena Pao suka konyol(?)~ Arigatou untuk reviewnya~~

**Shehoonlululiu** : Ini sudah Pao update yeey^^ Okaay Pao akan terus berkarya ff hunhan-"! Makasih atas reviewnya! Hwaiting!


	4. Fallen for You

Author : Bakpao Chentil  
Rated : yehe(T)  
Lenght : 1/?  
Genre : Romance, school  
Cast : Read it! Find it! HoHo~

.

Summary  
Benci jadi sayang. Sayang jadi cinta. Merangkap dari musuh menjadi sahabat. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun saat tahu bahwa Luhan juga diperebutkan namja lain? Rahasia apa yang dimiliki oleh cincin di jari manis Luhan? Hunhan/Selu. 45% kisah nyata, 25% mimpi dan 30% impian. GS. Nubi abal.

.

.

Happy reading kawaaans!

.

.  
Jangan diaku-akuin yaa ff akuu:'(

.

.

**Last chapter**

.

Beberapa hari lagi ulang tahun Baekhyun. Dan rencana mereka akan merayakannya di restoran terdekat. Luhan berharap dia dapat menikmati itu dengan tenang. Ya dengan tenang. Tentu saja tanpa Sehun.

.

.

**Chapter 4 **  
**"Fallen for you" **

.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Baekhyun. Ia berencana untuk mengundang teman-teman kelasnya (yang dia mau) untuk makan-makan. Tentu saja Luhan dan Kyungsoo datang. Kapan lagi mereka bisa makan gratis hehe. Baekhyun sudah mengundang kelompok 7 penggosip namun tak ada yang bisa. Dia juga telah mengundang Lay yang ternyata sudah punya acara keluarga. Dan setelah mengundang-undang seisi kelas, dia hanya mendapatkan Luhan, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Jongdae dan... Sehun.

Mereka berencana untuk makan di K*C karena kemurahannya setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Dengan semangat mereka mengemas barang-barang mereka setelah mendengar bel berbunyi tanda sekolah telai usai. Namun sayang mereka menemukan pengganggu. Seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak Baekhyun undang. Namja yang sangat menyebalkan menurut kelas IX-9. Ryewook. Oh betapa betahnya dia menunggu kawanan penunggu makan gratis pulang. Dan akhirnya Luhan pun berinisiatif memainkan drama.

"Aah.. Baekki, aku sepertinya pusing hari ini, mianhae sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut, aku akan minta ibuku menjemputku" Sesal Luhan kepada Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya. Baekhyun tahu kalau sebenarnya Luhan sedang berakting. Kyungsoo yang melihat kedipan Luhan pun ikut-ikutan berakting. "Waah Baekhyun.. Mianhae~ Aku baru saja dapat pesan dari eommaku untuk segera pulang. Kau tahulah betapa seramnya eommaku.. Mianhae ne?" Jelas Kyungsoo yang sudah ketahuan bohongnya. "Ah ne gwenchana Kyungie, Luhannie.. Sepertinya aku akan mengadakannya lain kali" Baekhyun berkata seperti itu sambil memastikan bahwa Ryewook mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Yaa! Baekki! Bagaimana dengan kami?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada manjanya. "Mianhae~ Mungkin lain kali hehe" Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengusir mereka. Ryewook yang mendengar itu seketika raut wajahnya berubah. Mungkin ia kecewa.

"Aku duluan ne Baekki! Kyungie!" Teriak Luhan sambil berjalan gontai karena akting sakitnya. "Ne Luhan! Cepat sembuh ya!" Jawab Baekhyun yang diam-diam tersenyum dan mengajak Kyungsoo keluar kelas.

Luhan yang sudah keluar kelas pun langsung berlari mengejar Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Sehun. "Yeolli!" Teriak Luhan dari kejauhan. Bukannya Chanyeol yang menengok tetapi malah si dingin Sehun. "Park Chanyeoool!" Luhan yang tak terima ditengok Sehun memanggil Chanyeol lagi. Dan untungnya kali ini berhasil. "Ada apa Lu? Bukannya kau sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang herannya. Luhan pun menjelaskan rencananya kepada Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Sehun. Dan akhirnya mereka setuju dan segera menjalankan misi mereka.

Seperti yang Luhan perkirakan, Ryewook yang agak curiga akan mengikuti trio rusuh. Luhan menyuruh mereka pergi ke suatu toko terdekat kemudian lari meninggalkan Ryewook sendirian menuju mobil Chanyeol yang sudah ada Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di dalamnya. Dan untungnya rencana itu berhasil walau dengan keringat deras terpampang jelas di sekujur tubuh trio rusuh. "Kau penyusun rencana yang buruk Lu!" Ucap Chanyeol tadi saat memasuki mobil. Luhan hanya tersenyum puas melihat keadaan trio rusuh. Dan supir pun langsung menjalankan mobilnya ke tempat yang dituju.

.

Fallen Destiny

.

Sesampainya disana, mereka langsung memesan makanan lalu duduk manis di dekat jendela sambil memakan makanan yang tadi telah mereka pesan. Tak ada yang berbicara. Entahlah, mungkin mereka belum punya bahan pembicaraan.

"Yeoll!" Panggil Baekhyun. Semua yang ada di meja itupun ikut menengok untuk mengikuti pembicaraan yang telah dibuka Baekhyun. "Waee?" Tanya Chanyeol masih sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Kudengar kau dan Dara.. emm.. bertengkar? Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang notabenenya memang kepopers. "Kami sudah putus.." Jawab Chanyeol berhenti menyuap dan kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. "Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud memutuskan hubungan kami. Tapi dia berprasangka buruk duluan dan dengan cepat memutuskannya" Jelas Chanyeol sambil meneruskan makannya. "A-Ah.. Mianhae Yeol.. Aku tidak tahu" Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah menanyakan hubungan Chanyeol. "Gwenchana..Lagipula aku membencinya" Aku Chanyeol dengan jujur dan santai.

Setelah itu semua yang ada di sana terdiam larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. "Kau beruntung dapat lepas dari si caper itu yeol" Ucap Jongdae tiba-tiba. Mereka semua tahu bahwa Chanyeol dan Jongdae sudah bersahabat sejak TK. Jadi wajar sepertinya bila Jongdae tahu lebih tentang Chanyeol. "Tentu saja. Bukannya kau juga senang lepas dari dia?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Dia orang baik-baik yeol. Hanya saja dia berubah sejak dia memutuskan hubungan kami" Jawab Jongdae sedih. Ternyata Jongdae punya sisi seperti ini juga dalam dirinya. "Tunggu! Jongdae punya yeojachingu?!" Tanya Luhan yang sadarnya telat. "Mantan tepatnya Lu" Ucap Chanyeol membetulkan "Aku juga baru tahu.." Balas Sehun dengan muka cengo serta polosnya. "Aduh pasangan ini..." Semuanya pun mengaduh akibat tingkah Luhan dan Sehun. "YA! Siapa yang kalian sebut pasangan?!" Protes Luhan yang wajahnya mengimut karena marah. "Tentu saja kau dan Sehun hehehe" Jawab Chanyeol sedikit meledek. "YA! Park Chanyeol akan kubunuh kau!" Dan keluarlah kebiasaan lama Luhan untuk mengambil barang terdekat untuk dilempar. Dan untung saja di sampingnya ada Kyungsoo. "Lu.. Ini tempat umum" Cegah Kyungsoo sambil memegang lengan Luhan. "Ohya aku lupa" Dan Luhan pun kembali duduk.

"Jadi siapa mantan kekasihnya si troll ini?" Tanya Sehun lagi. "Kim Minseok" Jawab Chanyeol mewakili Jongdae yang ia yakini tidak akan mau menjawabnya. "Dia mulai menyindir dengan kata-kata tajam kepada setiap perempuan yang dekat-dekat dengannya" Jelas Chanyeol mewakili Jongdae (lagi). "Itulah yang terjadi pada Luhan" Terus Kyungsoo. "Oh? Luhan juga jadi korbannya?" Tanya Jongdae dengan nada bersalah. "Ne" Jawab Baekhyun singkat. "Hah aku?" Tanya Luhan yang bingung sendiri. "Luhan juga jadi sasaran empuk Dara" Jelas Baekhyun lagi. "Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Luhan berbarengan. "Ne" Jawab Kyungsoo singkat. "Ya Xi Luhan! Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?! Masa hal yang terjadi pada dirimu sendiri saja kau tidak tahu! Malah temanmu yang tahu!" Maki Sehun yang sudah jarang terdengar. Luhan hanya bisa menunduk antara malu dan senang karena baru saja Sehun berbicara dengannya. "Sudahlah Hun.. Kau kan tahu dia memang tidak peka!" Bela Jongdae walau sebenarnya agak sedikit meledek. "Ya kau ini! Kau berbicara seperti itu seakan Sehun selama ini mencoba mendekati Luhan tapi Luhannya tidak peka-peka saja. Sehunkan sudah punya kekasih. Iyakan Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada seperti ingin membongkar suatu rahasia. "Hah? Siapa?" Kini giliran Luhan yang bertanya. Entah kaget karena namja seperti Sehun punya kekasih atau kenyataan bahwa Sehun sudah punya kekasih membuat Luhan terpukul.

"Aniyo.. Aku tak memiliki kekasih. Kau mungkin salah informasi Baekhyun-ah" Tolak Sehun atas tuduhannya. Seketika saat itu juga Luhan seperti dapat bernapas normal kembali. Entahlah Luhan juga tak mengerti dengan perasaannya.

"Lalu siapa yeoja bernama Bang Min Ah yang selalu menungguimu di depan gerbang sekolah kita setiap hari hanya untuk pulang bersamamu?" Selidik Baekhyun layaknya polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi tersangkanya. Tunggu. Sepertinya Luhan kenal dengan nama itu. Bang Min Ah. Min,Ah. Minah? Apakah Minah kekasih Sehun? "Maksudmu Minah yang waktu itu kita temui?" Tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun pun langsung mengangguk. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tahu tentang Minah. Sekelas IX-9 semua tahu tentang Minah yang sudah jelas sangat tergila-gila dengan Sehun. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah Jongdae merupakan teman dekat Minah sewaktu masa taman kanak-kanak. Jadi mereka sampai sekarang sering mengobrol. Dan Jongdae mengaku bahwa tak jarang juga Minah menanyakan tentang Sehun.

"Aniyo. Dia hanya teman dekatku sejak SD. Jadi bukannya wajar bila kami sering pulang bersama? Lagipula rumah kami jalannya searah." Jawab Sehun enteng sambil tetap melahap makanannya. "Jangan menyangkal Sehun-ah!" Gertak Baekhyun yang sudah jelas sama sekali tidak menakutkan. "Memang itu kenyataannya" Jawab Sehun lagi masih dengan nada santainya.

"Terserahlah" Baekhyun pun menyerah dengan muka Sehun yang terlalu dingin dan santai. Padahal seingatnya dulu Sehun hanyalah anak kecil dengan mukanya yang polos dan ceria. Entah sejak kapan muka dan sikapnya jadi mendingin seperti ini. Baekhyun jadi rindu dengan Sehun yang dulu.

Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Baekhyun menyukai Sehun sewaktu dulu. Sewaktu Sehun belum 'dingin'. Tapi dia membenci Sehun yang sekarang. Sehun yang dingin dan angkuh. Baekhyun sangat membenci sisi Sehun yang satu itu. Tentu saja Luhan dan Kyungsoo tahu tentang ini. Tapi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo belum tahu tentang getaran yang terjadi pada hati Luhan. Karena Luhan sendiri pun tak yakin dengan perasaannya.

.

Fallen Destiny

.

Setelah selesai makan dan 'berdebat', mereka memutuskan untuk bermain sebentar di game center terdekat. Ternyata game center yang mereka kunjungi cukup luas sehingga menyebabkan Luhan dan Sehun terpisah dari yang lain.

"Sehun-ah! Ayo kita main basket! Kita buktikan siapa yang lebih jago!" Ajak Luhan dengan semangatnya. Untung masing-masing dari mereka sudah diberi jatah uang oleh Baekhyun untuk bermain. Jadi teserah mereka ingin bermain apa. "Ayo saja! Tapi jangan menangis yaa kalau kalah dariku hahaha" Ledek Sehun yang disertai manyunan Luhan. Luhan hanya membiarkan Sehun yang kepedean sendiri dan berjalan menuju ring basket yang tadi dimaksud. "Hun.. Ternyata mesinnya rusak satu.. Bagaimana dong?" Tanya Luhan yang nampaknya kecewa. "Yasudah kalau begitu kita main berdua saja!" Usul Sehun dengan santainya tanpa tahu jantung Luhan yang mulai berdetak tak karuan. "O-Okay kalau begitu" Jawab Luhan agak sedikit gugup. Tanpa Sehun sadari, ia mulai tersenyun-senyum melihat Luhan yang salah tingkah. Entah mengapa ia sangat senang dan menikmat waktu-waktunya bersama Luhan. Rasanya begitu nyaman.

Sehun dan Luhan bermain sampai masuk babak ke-3. Mereka tak henti-hentinya memasukan bola ke ring. Pada detik-detik terakhir, Sehun mengambil bola dan melemparnya dengan semangat, yakin bahwa bola itu akan masuk. Bukannya masuk, bola itu malah memantul dan dengan keras mengenai pipi Luhan. Saking kerasnya, Luhan hampir saja terjatuh bila saja tidak ada Sehun yang menangkapnya dengan sigap.

DUG

"Akhh.. Appo" Rintih Luhan sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang terlihat jelas berubah warna menjadi merah. Luhan berani bersumpah akan membunuh Sehun bila saja ia tidak minta maaf. Air mata Luhan tanpa terkendali jatuh membasahi pipinya. Mungkin efek dari sakitnya yang ia rasakan.

"Ya! Luu! Jangan menangis.. Apa sebegitu sakitnya? Mianhae.. Jeongmal Mianhae Luu.." Sesal Sehun ketika melihat Luhan yang mulai menangis. "Sakit sekali Hun.." Jawab Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam bingung. "Luu!" Panggil Sehun saat ia sadar dari lamunannya. Segera saja ia berlari menyusul Luhan yang ternyata sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Oh hai Sehun! Apa kau mau ikut kami? Baru saja Luhan mengajakku untuk bermain _hockey_" Ajak Chanyeol dengan semangatnya. "Ah ya tentu" Jawab Sehun seadanya. Sedari tadi ia hanya memperhatikan Luhan yang nampaknya tidak mau melihat dirinya. Luhan terus saja menghindar dari Sehun. Sebegitu sakitnya kah pukulan bola basket tadi? Tentu saja! Kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi Sehun. Sudah jelas terpampang memar kecil di pipi Luhan. Wajar saja bila Luhan marah kepada Sehun.

Luhan dan Chanyeol bermain sangat lama. Luhan tidak mau kalah dengan Chanyeol yang akhirnya mencetak 1 skor. Sehun yang melihat permainan mereka sedari tadi mulai memanas. Entahlah mungkin karena kelelahan sehabis bermain bola basket. Kondisi Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba lengah, dimanfaatkan oleh Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong bola _hockey_ agar dapat memasukannya ke gawang(?) Chanyeol. Saking kuatnya dorongan Luhan, bola itu malah keluar dari meja _hockey_ dan mengenai kening Sehun.

PLETAK

"Aakkh" Teriak Sehun sambil mengusap keningnya berharap rasa perihnya hilang. Bagaimanapun tersabet _hockey_ dan terpukul bola basket sangatlah beda. Luhan dan Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung mendekati Sehun. "Ya Sehun.. Berbicaralah padaku!" Teriak Chanyeol berlebihan sambil mengguncangkan bahu Sehun. "Aku tak apa yeol" Jawab Sehun sambil menghentikan usapannya. "Pppftt" Luhan yang melihat wajah Sehun yang sudah tak tertutupi tangannya pun menahan tawanya. "Lu! Sehun terluka kenapa kau malah ketawa?!" Tanya Chanyeol disaat yang bersamaan dengan datangnya Chen, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Wo woo~ Ada apa ini? Kenapa kening Sehun terluka dan pipi Luhan memar? Apa Sehun baru saja memukul Luhan dan Luhan mencakar Sehun?" Tanya Chen dengan nada menggodanya. "IYA!" Teriak Luhan dan Sehun berbarengan yang disertai death glare mereka untuk Jongdae troll tersayang. Nyali Jongdae pun ciut melihat ekspresi marah Luhan dan Sehun. Dia hanya mengumpat dibalik tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa menggerutu. "Uwaaa aku baru sadar kau punya luka lebam Lu!" Seru Chanyeol sangat sangat telat.

"Sudahlah sudah.. Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?" Lerai Baekhyun yang nampaknya melihat aura hitam mulai menyebar.

"DIA MELEMPAR BOLA BASKET DENGAN KENCANG SAMPAI MENGENAI PIPIKU!"

"DIA MENDORONG BOLA HOCKEY DENGAN KENCANG SAMPAI MENGENAI KENINGKU!"

Teriak mereka keras dan berbarengan. Otomatis semua yang ada di dekat mereka langsung memberikan perhatiannya. "Ohya aku lupa ada les bahasa inggris sebentar lagi! Ayo cepat kita pulang! Kuharap supirmu tak keberatan mengantarkanku sampai depan komplek" Ucap Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Tak peduli dengan tatapan orang sekitar, Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar dari game center. "Ayo sebaiknya kita cepat menyusulnya" Seru Kyungsoo yang mulai berlari menyusul Baekhyun dan diikuti oleh Jongdae, Chanyeol, Luhan dan Sehun.

Mereka berlari-lari di lorong mall dan eskalator. Layaknya anak desa yang baru datang ke kota. Tak lupa dengan orang-orang di sekitar yang memberikan tatapan aneh. Seakan tatapan itu mengatakan sesuatu atas apa yang mereka lihat. Masa kecil kurang bahagia.

.

Fallen Destiny

.

Sesampainya di parkiran, mereka semua langsung (lagi-lagi) berlari ke mobil Chanyeol. Saat semuanya sudah masuk dan duduk manis, tiba-tiba Jongdae keluar dan berkata, "Sepertinya aku masih ingin bermain ehehe" Dengan cengiran yang terpasang di wajah kotaknya.

Dengan sangat senang, mereka meninggalkan Jongdae yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya di tengah-tengah parkiran mobil. Saat ini jam menunjukan pukul 14:06 yang berarti les Baekhyun akan dimulai 54 menit lagi. Chanyeol akhirnya luluh diminta Baekhyun untuk diantar sampai depan kompleknya, walau sebenarnya itu agak bersimpangan dengan arah pulang Chanyeol.

2 orang sudah tereleminasi dari mobil Chanyeol. Tinggal tersisa 3 lagi yang (juga) minta diantar sampai halte terdekat (dari rumah mereka). Untungnya rumah mereka searah dengan Chanyeol, jadi Chanyeol setuju-setuju saja. Yang Chanyeol tidak suka adalah keributan yang terjadi di dalam mobilnya, keributan dan hawa hitam. Chanyeol (sang profokator) yang duduk di sebelah supir, Sehun yang duduk di kursi tengah dan Luhan beserta Kyungsoo (sang penenang) yang duduk di kursi belakang tak dapat mengurangi tingkat kemarahan kedua sejoli ini. Chanyeol dan supirnya yang punya kebiasaan mengomentari segala hal yang ada di jalan (maklum biasanya kan berduaan doang~ Jadinya sepi kalau tidak ada yang ngomong), selalu dapat memancing komentar dari Luhan maupun Sehun. Komentar mereka yang selalu berbeda membuat mereka terus berargumen dan saling pukul-menjitak-mencubit, bila sudah kelelahan mereka akan perang dingin dengan aura merah dan hitam yang mereka keluarkan. Dan sialnya, suasana ini berlangsung selama 30 menit.

Luhan, Kyungsoo beserta Sehun akhirnya turun di halte. "Gomawoyo Yeoll! Kapan-kapan antarkan aku lagi ya!" Seru Luhan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah kaca mobil Chanyeol. "Jangan mimpi Lu! Ahahaha" Ledek Chanyeol yang menyembul dari balik jendela dan pergi melesat meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Sehun buru-buru saja menyebrang agar ia tak dapat melihat Luhan lagi. Luhan pun buru-buru mengikuti Sehun yang menyebrang karena ia tahu dirinya maupun Kyungsoo tak ada yang bisa menyebrang. Entah pemerintah yang lupa atau apa, tapi jalan yang satu ini tak memiliki jembatan penyebrangan maupunu zebracross.

Dari tempat tadi, Luhan harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri (karena dia lebih memilih dijemput di situ) dan berjalan sekitar 500m untuk mencapai rumahnya. Sama halnya dengan Sehun, namun ia berpisah dengan Luhan di persimpangan jalan yang ke enam. Sehun berjalan dengan sangat lambat karena tak mau menyamakan diri dengan Luhan yang berada beberapa meter di depannya, ini memang bukan hari keberuntungannya.

TES

Tiba-tiba darah mengalir turun dari kening Sehun melewati hidungnya. "Aishh merepotkan saja" Rintih Sehun sambil mengambil tisu yang ada di tasnya. Entah mengapa darah dari luka yang sudah sejam lamanya baru keluar sekarang. Sehun terus saja mengutuk bola _hockey_ yang ada di game center tadi sambil mengusap keningnya yang sekarang ada bercak merah. Bagaimana pun ini semua salah bola itu. "Hun, gwenchana?" Tanya Luhan yang tanpa Sehun sadari sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan muka khawatir. "Nan gwenchana!" Bentak Sehun sambil berjalan melewati Luhan. Luhan dengan segera mengejar Sehun. Bagaimanapun, menurutnya semua ini salahnya.

"Sehun! Diam sebentar!" Teriak Luhan sambil menahan tangan Sehun saat ia sudah menyejajarkan diri dengan Sehun. "Apa lagi?" Suara Sehun memang tidak meninggi, tapi Luhan tahu kalau dia sedang marah padanya. Luhan cepat-cepat mengeluarkan plester luka yang memang dia simpan untuk jaga-jaga di kantongnya. Ia memasangkannya ke kening Sehun dengan cepat namun lembut. "Mianhae, bagaimanapun ini semua salahku.. Apa masih terasa sangat perih?" Luhan hanya dapat menatap Sehun yang menatap balik dirinya. "Sehun?" Panggil Luhan lagi. Sehun tersadar bahwa pipinya terasa memanas, dan dengan cepat ia berjalan kembali. "Huun.. Kau tak memaafkanku ya?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada sedih(namun imut)nya. Sehun hanya diam saja dan terus berjalan. "Hunnnn~~" Panggil Luhan sekali lagi. Dan yang kali ini Oh Sehun tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tetap diam dan tak melirik rusa kecil di sampingnya itu. "Ne! Ne! Aku memaafkanmu! Sekarang menjauhlah dariku! Minimal 2 meter!" Sehun dengan tidak sengaja membentak Luhan. Luhan hanya terdiam dan bersuara kecil "ne". Setelah itu Sehun segera berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang menahan tangisnya.

.

Fallen Destiny

.

DONG

Luhan yang sedang bermain lagu _Canon_ di keyboardnya pun tiba-tiba memukul keras semua not yang bisa ia raih. '_Ah Waeyo?!_' Luhan berteriak frustasi di dalam hatinya. '_Aku kan hanya berniat menolong! Kenapa dia malah membentakku haaaaa?!_' Lagi-lagi Luhan membanting tangannya ke not-not yang tidak bersalah itu. Dia menidurkan dirinya di kasur sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. _'Apa jangan-jangan Sehun benar-benar berpacaran dengan Minah? Jadi dia tidak suka diganggu oleh perempuan lain, begitu?'_ Luhan pun segera bangun dan menuju kaca riasnya. Ia menatap lama bayangan dirinya yang terbentuk di kaca riasnya itu.

_'Rambutku seperti sapu lidi yang patah-patah. Aku pakai kacamata seperti kutu buku. Aku jerawatan. Pipiku gembul. Tubuhku gendut. Aku pendek. Kesimpulannya aku jelek. Aku tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Minah yang memiliki rambut sehalus sutra, mata indah, muka mulus, tubuh langsing dan tinggi yang memadai. Sangat cocok bila berjalan berdampingan dengan Sehun yang tampan, tinggi, keren dan-'_ Luhan membesarkan matanya ketika ia sadar akan semua pikirannya tadi. Ia menampar-nampar kecil pipinya lalu berlari ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya yang serasa memanas. _'Apa yang kupikirkan tadi?! Apa tadi aku baru saja membandingkan kecocokan diriku dan Minah dengan Sehun?! Apa aku baru saja merasakan cemburu?! ANDWAEEEEE!'_ Teriak Luhan (lagi-lagi) dalam hati karena takut dicurigai yang macam-macam oleh ibunya, sambil menatap cermin di kamar mandi, menangkup kedua pipinya dan menggeleng-gelengkan keras kepalanya.

Luhan sekarang sedang duduk manis di meja belajar sambil memegang sebuah pensil dan membuka suatu catatan dari buku kesayangannya. Raganya memang terlihat di sana, namun mungkin jiwanya telah hilang mencari kepastian dari hatinya. Kalau sudah begini Luhan akan mengalami yang namanya gila sesaat. Dimana jiwanya mulai keluar, fokusnya hilang dan saat itulah Luhan akan mulai berbicara sendiri. Dalam hati.

_'Yah Ottokhe?! Bagaimana bila aku suka dengannya?'_

_'Kalau suka memangnya kenapa? Tak ada salahnya toh!' _

_'Andwae! Aku tak mau! Dia itu kan musuhku, nanti berarti aku menjilat ludah sendiri, dong!' _

_'Ya siapa yang peduli! Namanya juga cinta! Cinta itu adalah suatu hal yang tak dapat kau hindari' _

_'Tapi.. Tapi kan aku sudah...'_

_'Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya Lu?' _

_'Sebenarnya... iya. Tapi ya kau tahulah! Aku tak bisa!' _

_'Nah barusan kau menyebutkan jawabanmu! Kau menyukainya ahahaha! Xi Luhan menyukai Oh Sehun ahahaha!' _

TOK TOK TOK

"Luhaan! Makan malam!" Panggil ibu Luhan dari luar kamar. "Ne Eomma! Sebentar lagi!" Jawab Luhan yang baru saja sadar dari diskusi sepihaknya. _'Huufft.. Ujian praktek bahasa Inggris memainkan drama ya? Aaah! Membuatku semakin stres saja!'_ Omel Luhan sambil menatap sekilas bukunya, menutupnya dan merapikan meja belajarnya lagi.

Saat ia memegang gagang pintu kamarnya, ia memperhatikan jari-jarinya. Seperti ada yang kurang. Dan setelah dipikir-pikir, Luhan langsung bergegas ke mandi dan mencari sesuatu yang dia rasa hilang itu._ 'Aaaah syukurlah tidak hilang'_ pikir Luhan sambil memakai kembali sesuatu itu di jari manis tangan kanannya. Sebuah cincin.

"Kenapa kau harus ada..." gumam Luhan dengan raut muka sedih.

.

.

.  
Tebece~

.

.

.

HAI SEMUAAAAA! Pao lagi seneng nih ehehe~~ *cengir cengengesan* Maap karena lagi-lagi Pao updatenya lama. Pao minggu kemaren sibuk ngurusin berkas-berkas pendaftaran masuk SD Pao.. Eh engga deng.. Bercanda.. Yakalii-_-".. Gimana chapter 4 nya? Apa masih seru? /gapernah seru/ Atau udah mulai membosankan? /emang dari duluuu/. Pao ngeliat salah satu review dari kawan yang ngebahas tentang pembaca gelap. Sebenernya sih Pao ga terlalu masalahin soal siders eaaa.. Tapi yaa, kalau banyak yang review seneng aja gituu, jadi makin semangat buat nulis chapter berikutnya. Jadi sebenernya it's up to you kawan semua.. Mau review kek mau engga kek.. Pao ikhlas deeh! Yang ngereview satu aja Pao udah nari overdose-an. Apalagi banyak~ Ehehe:3 /nari saman 7 jam/. Ohiya Pao mau minta maaf bila di sini ada ketidak cocokan sifat tokoh dengan yang ada di kehidupan aslinya. Pao tidak ada maksud apa-apa kok. Ciuss!  
Jadiii, makasih kawan semua karena udah mau baca Fallen Destiny, apalagi yang baca pidato Pao ini~ Maaf atas segala kesalahan dalam penulisan, perkataan, pengertian dan lain-lain. Jangan lupa review kalau sempet yaah~ **INGET!** Pao ga maksa kok ehehe;3 *cengir cengengesan lagi*

Annyeonggg!~

.

**Balasan review chapter 3**

.

**zoldyk** : Setujuuu!

**YeoSyeo** : Luhan sama Chanyeol yaa gitu deeh~ Minah udah keburu deket ama Sehun, gimana donng? Hunhan mommentnya kayaknya di chapter-chapter kedepan lebih banyak ehehe.. Makasih udah suka sama cerita Pao dan ngereview;)

**Fuji jump910** : Tak apa laah~ Kan masih ada kamu yang ngereview;) *Pao belajar gombal* Gomawo udah mau ngerevieww~

**ruixi** : ruixi nungguin Pao update? Kyaaa senengnya~~ Amin ff Pao makin ramee.. Baca terus yaa~ Makasih udah nungguin Pao update dan udah ngereview:D

**luhannieka** : Tenang! Pao seneng kok pas Luhan panass *ketawa sadako*. Di chapter ini sih belum sampe sesegukan, tapi gatau deh chapter depan-depannya~ Arigatou udah bilang ff Pao keren /Pao juga keren kalii/ dan udah revieww:3

**lisnana1** : Apa Pao ubah aja ff ini jadi couple Sehun sama Minah? /disambit Luhan/. Sehun kan sayang Luhan, jadi ga mau liat Luhan nangis #ea. Tapi pasti Luhan di ff ini nangis kok.. Gomawo reviewnya! Semangattt!;D

**Shehoonlululiu** : Yaa! SIapa yang kamu panggil eonni?! Pao kan baru masuk SD~~ *pout sok imut*. Minah kan perame, jadi ga bisa ditendang ehehe;p Makasih udah review~ Panggil Pao apa aja sesuka hati kamu laah~^3^

**HyunRa** : Luhan kan juga diam-diam pencemburu~ Bisa-bisa nih ff lama gara-gara kebanyakan curhatan Luhan tentang betapa cemburunya dia ketika melihat Sehun dengan yeoja lainn hohoo~ Makasih udah mau revieww~ :)

**dobichan** : Calm downn dobi~ Mereka semua akan muncul seiring berjalannya chapter! Jadi pantengin terus yaaa~ Gomawo atas reviewnyaa! ;)


	5. The Ring

Author : Bakpao Chentil  
Rated. : yehe(T)  
Lenght : 5/?  
Genre. : Romance, school  
Cast. : Read it! Find it! HoHo~

.

Summary

Benci jadi sayang. Sayang jadi cinta. Merangkap dari musuh menjadi sahabat. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun saat tahu bahwa Luhan juga diperebutkan namja lain? Rahasia apa yang dimiliki oleh cincin di jari manis Luhan? Hunhan/Selu. 45% kisah nyata, 25% mimpi dan 30% impian. GS. Nubi abal.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading readers!

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan diaku-akuin yaa ff akuu:'(

.

.

.

.

.

Last chapter

.

"Luhaan! Makan malam!" Panggil ibu Luhan dari luar kamar. "Ne Eomma! Sebentar lagi!" Jawab Luhan yang baru saja sadar dari diskusi sepihaknya. 'Huufft.. Ujian praktek bahasa Inggris memainkan drama ya? Aaah! Membuatku semakin stres saja!' Omel Luhan sambil menatap sekilas bukunya, menutupnya dan merapikan meja belajarnya lagi.

Saat ia memegang gagang pintu kamarnya, ia memperhatikan jari-jarinya. Seperti ada yang kurang. Dan setelah dipikir-pikir, Luhan langsung bergegas ke mandi dan mencari sesuatu yang dia rasa hilang itu. 'Aaaah syukurlah tidak hilang' pikir Luhan sambil memakai kembali sesuatu itu di jari manis tangan kanannya. Sebuah cincin.

'Kenapa kau harus ada...' gumam Luhan dengan raut muka sedih.

.

.

**Chapter 5**  
**"The Ring"**

.

**"YA PARK CHANYEOL!"**

Sore yang sejuk ini, angin bertiup damai. Banyak orang-orang yang terlihat menikmati cuaca nyaman ini. Dan tak sedikit pula yang hanya berdiam diri dalam ruangan. Seperti kelas IX-9 contohnya. Mereka semua belum juga keluar dari pintu kelas tersebut sejak siang menjeput. Hanya ada teriakan dan suara pukulan yang terdengar dari dalam sana.

**"KIM JONGDAEE!"**

Beberapa bulan lagi, siswa kelas IX akan mengikuti berbagai macam ujian. Mulai dari ujian praktek sampai ujian tulis. Tak dapat dipungkiri, seluruh siswa kelas IX mulai menyibukkan diri sendiri. Yaah, walau sebenarnya masih ada saja yang menyempatkan diri untuk bermain. Tapi tetap saja seperti apa kata orang, dimana ada usaha pasti ada hasil yang setimbang.

**"OH SEHUUUUUUUN!"**

Dan disinilah sebagian siswa yang sedang mempertaruhkan nilainya dengan kurang niat. Siswa kelas IX-9 yang dikenal dengan keributannya itu memang tidak pernah berubah. Sekalipun mereka berkata mereka akan serius dan berlatih dengan giat, tetap saja pasti ada saja ulah mereka yang aneh-aneh.

"YA Sehun! Kan sudah kubilang agar kau jangan tertawa sepanjang scene rapat ini! Ini itu rapat penting dan kau adalah salah satu tokoh penting disini! Jadi, berhentilah tertawa karena suatu hal yang tidak jelas! Dan berhentilah mengganggu temanmu yang lain!" jelas seorang yeoja panjang lebar sambil menjewer telinga Sehun. "Memangnya siapa dirimu? Sok sok mengatur. Ciih" gerutu Sehun sebal karena telinganya terus-terusan ditarik seperti tali tambang sampai merah dan mau putus. "Oh.. Rupanya kau mau yang lebih dari jeweran eoh?!" ancam yeoja tadi pelan penuh penekanan.

"Ekhem sutradara! Jangan melakukan yang tidak-tidak dengan Sehun di sini" goda Jongdae yang duduk di sebelah Sehun. "YA kau ini!" hampir saja Jongdae terpukul oleh kertas naskah drama tebal yang ada di tangan sutradara yeojanya yang galak itu bila saja Jongdae tidak menghindar. "Luhan Luhan! Ampun Lu! Aku masih ingin hidup Luuu!" mohon Jongdae memelas.

Luhan hanya mendesah pasrah sambil memijat ringan kepalanya. Menjadi sutrada sebuah drama dengan 21 pemain rusuh seperti ini hanya dapat membuatnya berkeriput dan mati muda. Sungguh ini sangat melelahkan. Luhan memilih kembali duduk di kursinya dan berpikir sejenak. "Ini sudah sore! Besok kita lanjutkan latihannya!" teriak Luhan menyudahi latihan hari ini. Belum sempat teman-temannya protes, Luhan kembali berteriak, "Aku tak menerima penolakkan!". Dan Luhan langsung keluar kelas disusul dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Cih sok sok tegas tapi tetap saja cari perhatian dengan laki-laki" sindir Krystal pedas setelah melihat Luhan dan kawan-kawannya keluar. "Yaa memangnya kapan Luhan tidak cari perhatian? Menjijikan sekali bukan!" balas Dara tak kalah pedas. "Sudahlah kalian berdua! Masih untung dia mau jadi sutradara drama kita setelah ditunjuk paksa! Memangnya kau mau?" sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang buka suara. Entah kenapa ia begitu tidak terima mendengar Luhan dikata-katai seperti itu. "Cih" Dara sangat kesal apabila Chanyeol mulai membela Luhan. Selalu saja begini. Memangnya salah apa sih dia sampai Chanyeol sebegitu bencinya dengannya? Jongdae yang merasakan hawa peperangan pun berinisiatif menghilangkannya. "Kami pulang duluan yaa!" teriak Jongdae kepada sisa kelas dan segera menarik tangan Chanyeol keluar untuk pulang bersama.

.

Fallen Destiny

.

Keesokkan harinya Luhan datang lebih awal untuk memastikan properti yang akan mereka pakai. Dia sudah meminta izin kepada guru-guru yang mengajar hari ini untuk pelajarannya diganti dengan latihan drama. Jadi mereka bisa latihan penuh sampai sore nanti.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol datang. "Tumben datang pagi Lu!" ledek Chanyeol sebagai sapaan paginya. "Hmm.. Hanya ingin beres-beres sedikit" jawab Luhan malas sambil menggeser meja-meja beserta kursi ke pinggiran kelas agar menyisakan ruang kosong yang lapang untuk mereka latihan drama. Chanyeol pun hanya memperhatikan Luhan tanpa niatan menbantu dan berjalan keluar kelas malas. Sesaat kemudian pintu terbuka tanda ada orang yang masuk. 'Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol' pikir Luhan yang sekarang sedang berkutat dengan catatannya. "Ya Yeol! Bantu aku sebentar!" pinta Luhan sedikit berteriak. Namun tak ada jawaban. "Yeol?" tanya Luhan sambil menengok kebelakang ke arah pintu. "Kau mencari Chanyeol? Dia di kantin tadi" jawab seseorang yang ternyata bukan Chanyeol, melainkan Sehun. "Eoh Sehun.. Kukira kau Chanyeol" Luhan berkata dengan dingin dan berpura-pura kembali berkutat pada catatannya sedangkan Sehun pergi keluar kelas.

"Ada apa dengannya? Memangnya aku salah apa? Sepertinya kemarin baik-baik saja. Kenapa sekarang dia jadi judes begitu tiba-tiba. Kenapa juga harus Chanyeol yang dicari? Memangnya isi kepalanya hanya Chanyeol di pagi hari?!" curhat Sehun kesal sambil menatap bayangan dirinya di toilet. Dia kembali mencuci mukanya dengan kasar dan segera keluar dari toilet. "Sehun? Habis bertengkar dengan Luhan? Mukamu kusut begitu!" tanya Chanyeol yang berpapasan dengan Sehun. "Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sehun ketus dan segera meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kebingungan seperti perempuan yang habis ditolak mentah-mentah saat ingin mengutarakan cintanya.

.

Fallen Destiny

.

Setelah beberapa menit, seluruh penghuni kelas pun sudah hadir dan mereka sudah siap memulai latihan mereka. Seperti biasa trio rusuh akan tetap menjadi rusuh, Ryewook akan tetap menghilang saat scenenya dimulai dan Krystal beserta temannya akan tetap meyindir Luhan diam-diam. Latihan drama diberi jeda selama 30 menit untuk istirahat pertama saat jam 10:00. Kebanyakan siswa pergi ke kantin, tapi Luhan tidak. Dia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan otaknya dengan suasana yang damai. Selain Luhan juga ada Myungsoo -si laki-laki misterius- dan Sehun yang menikmati bekal makanannya.

"Ya Oh Sehun! Gambar macam apa ini?! Ahahaha" ledek Myungsoo saat ia menghampiri meja Sehun. Luhan yang mendengar kata 'gambar'pun langsung menaruh perhatiannya pada percakapan kedua orang (yang menurutnya) aneh itu. "Kau mencoba menggambar Kirito?" tanya Myungsoo masih dengan nada tawanya. "Hmm.. Berhentilah meledeknya" ucap Sehun malas sambil terus memakan bekalnya. "Tapi ini bagus kok!" puji Myungsoo yang kali ini tulus. Sehun pun menatap Myungsoo dengan tatapan yang-benar-sajanya. "Ini bagus untuk ukuran amatiran sepertimu! Aku jujur!" lanjut Myungsoo sambil tertawa. Luhan yang memang tertarik dengan tokoh Kirito dalam anime Sword Art Online pun mendekat ke meja Sehun, mengisyaratkan Myungsoo untuk diam-diam memperlihatkannya gambar Sehun dari jauh.

"Uwooh, gambarmu bagus juga ya Sehun-ah!" puji Luhan tulus dengan nada antusiasnya. Sehun yang terkejut akan kedatangan Luhan pun langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan menyadari Luhan sudah berdiri persis di belakang bangkunya. Sehun segera mengambil gambarnya dari tangan Myungsoo dan menyimpannya di laci menjanya. "Kenapa disembunyikan? Aku kan ingin lihat Sehun-ah!~" rengek Luhan berpindah tempat ke samping meja Sehun. "Aku tahu gambarku jelek dan gambarmu lebih bagus! Tapi jangan meledekku juga dong!" sindir Sehun dengan nada bercandanya. "Bukan aku loh yang bilang Hun!" Luhan pun tertawa karena memlihat ekspresi kalah berdebat Sehun. "Aku mau lihat gambarnya dong Hun!~" rengek Luhan lagi kepada Sehun dengan nada manjanya. "Ini belum selesai, kau boleh melihatnya setelah aku menyelesaikannya dan setelah kau mengajariku menggambar!" tawar Sehun kepada Luhan. "Oke kalau begitu!" jawab Luhan. Suasana antara Sehun dan Luhan tiba-tiba menjadi sangat akrab, sampai-sampai melupakan satu orang di sana.

"Jadi kau menggambar lingkaran untuk-" "Ekhemm!" penjelasan Luhan pun terpotong oleh deheman Myungsoo yang terabaikan. "Wae?" tanya Luhan dan Sehun berbarengan karena merasa momment mereka terganggu. "Aiiissh.. Aku seperti nyamuk saja di sini, lebih baik aku pergi" jawab Myungsoo frustasi dan kembali duduk di tempat duduknya di belakang Sehun. Dan Luhan pun kembali dengan penjelasan bersama Sehun yang dengan baik-baik memperhatikannya.

"Aku tak bisa menggambar kakinya!" ucap Sehun pasrah kepada Luhan. "Kau hanya perlu menggambar lingkaran dan beberapa garis, lalu diperjelas! Selesai! Ayolah coba lagi Hun!" hibur Luhan menyemangati Sehun. "Luu.. Aku tahu kau pintar menggambar tapi ini susah!" Curhat Sehun dengan nada lirihnya. "Sini biar aku contohkan! Dasar payah!" Luhan pun merebut pensil dari tangan Sehun dan mulai menggambar. Posisinya yang semula bersebelahan dengan Sehun kini mendekat karena ia harus meyakinkan Sehun juga dapat melihatnya. Luhan maupun Sehun tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya mereka sudah diperhatikan oleh seisi kelas sejak tadi. "Nahh.. Selesai!" ucap Luhan disertai senyuman manisnya. "Gomawo" Ucap Sehun singkat sambil memperhatikan hasil karya mereka berdua.

**"CIEEEE"**

**"EKHEM"**

**"BARU JADIAN NIIHH"**

Dan penghuni kelas pun mulai berteriak bersahut-sahutan. Luhan dan Sehun sontak mendongak menatap teman-teman sekelas dengan death glare mereka. Dan seluruh penghuni kelas pun seketika diam. "Silahkan dilanjutkan, jangan hiraukan kami" ucap Myungsoo takut-takut. Luhan pun marah setengah malu. Ia langsung berdiri dan berteriak, "AYO MULAI LATIHAN LAGIII!".

.

Fallen Destiny

.

"Ryewooook!" teriak sang sutradara, Luhan, menggelegar memanggil artisnya yang menghilang sesaat sebelum scenenya dimulai. " Ya! Kemana anak itu?" tanya Luhan kepada segerombol laki-laki yang sedang menghafalkan naskah masing-masing. "Aku sepertinya lihat dia tadi, tapi sekarang tidak" jawab Jongdae santai. Luhan pun mendesah pada jawaban Jongdae yang sangat tidak membantu. Dia berjalan mendekati Jongdae dengan aura hitamnya. Jongdae yang merasakan adanya bahaya mendekat hanya bisa mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari Luhan. "A-Ampun Lu! Aku tak bersalahh!" teriak Jongdae lirih bersiap-siap untuk berlari. Tapi sayangnya, tangan Luhan dengan cepat menarik kerah belakang Jongdae agar si troll itu diam. "Tolong carikan Ryewook! Dan bawa dia hidup-hidup ke hadapanku!" bisik Luhan penuh penekanan persis di telinga Jongdae yang dengan sigap memberi hormat dan berlari ke luar kelas terbirit-birit. Tak jauh dari sana, Minseok menatap mereka dengan kepala yang memanas dan pandangan yang menusuk. Tapi seberapa tajam pun tatapan Minseok, bila dalam monster-mode-onnya, Luhan memiliki tameng untuk melindunginya dari jutaan hujan pisau tajam dari Minseok maupun Dara.

"Aku lelah" gumam Luhan tak jelas kepada Kyungsoo. "Apa katamu? Berbicaralah sedikit lebih jelas dan kencang!" perintah Kyungsoo yang mendengar gumaman Luhan. "A-KU LE-LAH" jawab Luhan mengeja katanya menjadi persuku kata. "Oh lelah.. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar?" usul Kyungsoo. "Ide bagus, aku panggil Baekki dulu" setuju Luhan yang segera menghampiri Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah mereka yang sangat luas itu. Mengomentari setiap hal yang mereka perhatikan, menyapa semua orang yang mereka kenal, berkejaran di koridor kelas dan duduk-duduk sambil bersenda gurau di taman depan sekolah. Tak lupa untuk menjahili Kyungsoo dengan memati-nyalakan lampu toilet saat dia masuk ataupun meledek Baekhyun yang tak bisa melupakan mantan pacarnya. Walau hanya 15 menit, namun sepertinya itu dapat meringankan beban kepala Luhan sementara. Lupakanlah 18 makhluk lain yang menunggu dirinya, atau mungkin tidak. Dia ingin menikmati angin yang sedang berbisik di telinganya saat ini.

"Lu, ayo kita kembali ke kelas! Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang" ajak Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempatnya. "Hmmm, aku masih mau di sini.. Di sini sejuk! Tak seperti di kelas yang ACnya rusak terus, pengap sekali" ujar Luhan sambil menutup matanya. "Benar kata Luhan! Tunggu 5 menit lagi saja Kyung!" setuju Baekhyun dan ikut memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo pun tidak punya pilihan, ia ikut tidur di lantai dan memejamkan matanya di samping kedua sahabatnya itu. Atap sekolah pada jam-jam segini memang yang terbaik.

Sesuai dengan ucapan Baekhyun tadi, mereka berjalan kembali ke kelas mereka setelah 5 menit. Saat berjalan santai, Luhan tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan dan mulai panik mencari seseuatu. "Wae Lu? Kenapa panik begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir melihat Luhan yang hampir menangis. "Cincinku.. Cincinku hilang" ucap Luhan lirih sambil tidak henti-hentinya menelusupkan tangannya ke kantong-kantong yang ada di bajunya. "Cincin? Cincinmu yang berbentuk panah saling melilit itu?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai ikut mencari di lantai sekitar. "Ne.. Aku tak boleh menghilangkannya" tangis Luhan hampir saja pecah bila tidak ada Kyungsoo yang menenangkan. "Lu tenanglah.. Lebih baik kita susuri jalan yang tadi kita lewati dulu" usul Kyungsoo. Dan mereka pun mulai mencari cincin itu.

Lelah akan pencarian yang tak membuahkan hasil, Luhan dan kawan-kawan kembali ke kelas berharap cincinnya berada di sana. Saat sampai di kelas, seluruh temannya sedang santai dan tak terlalu peduli ketika mereka masuk.

"Semuanyaaa! Ada yang lihat cincinku tidaaaak?!"

Teriak Luhan ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Teman-temannya mulai sahaut-sahutan menjawab 'tidak' dan ada juga yang malah mencak-cakan Luhan. "Oh Sehun! Luhan baru saja menghilangkan cincinnya! Bilakan dong yang baru! Ahahaha" teriak Chanyeol kepada Sehun agar dapat di dengan seluruh penghuni kelas. Luhan maupun Sehun hanya diam saja atas perkataan Chanyeol itu. Luhan terlalu sedih untuk marah dan sedangkan Sehun terlalu banyak pikiran untuk berpikir tentang cincin.

Hari sudah malam. Dan Luhan sudah berbaring di atas kasurnya. Luhan terus saja memperhatikan jari manis tangan kanannya yang sekarang kosong. Terasa berbeda karena tak ada cincin yang melingkar di sana. Luhan benar-benar menjaga cincin itu dengan baik. Cincin itu tidak mungkin terjatuh begitu saja karena memang ukurannya sangat pas dengan jarinya. Tidak mungkin juga ada orang yang mencurinya dari jarinya, bila seperti itu Luhan pasti sudah sadar. Ia benar-benar kacau hanya karena kehilangan cincin. Bahkan dia harus terjaga hingga larut malam memikirkan apakah cincinnya akan kembali kepadanya atau mungkin ada seseorang yang menemukannya lalu mengembalikannya kepada Luhan.

.

Fallen Destiny

.

Keesokan harinya Luhan menjalankan tugas menjadi sutradara dengan tidak semangatnya. Tak jarang wakil sutradara sampai turun tangan memarahi trio rusuh. Luhan benar-benar seperti mayat hidup. Sehun yang memperhatikan Luhan daritadi hanya bisa cari perhatian dengan sesekali bercanda pada saat scenenya. Bukannya dapat perhatian Luhan, malah dapat perhatian dari wakil sutradara yang lebih menyeramkan dan menyebalkan dari Luhan. Sehun pun putus asa membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Istirahat semuanya! Kembali setelah 30 menit!" teriak Luhan tidak niat. Kyungsoo pun datang mendekati Luhan dan menarik tangan Luhan keluar kelas menuju kantin. "Kau mau beli apa Lu? Kau kan tadi bilang lapar karena belum sarapan pagi ini" tanya Kyungsoo masih menggandeng tangan Luhan. "Mungkin bubur. Karena kurasa kerongkonganku susah menelan" jawab Luhan melihat ke arah penjual bubur. "Kalau begitu aku juga! Ayo cepat sebelum habis!" ajak Kyungsoo penuh semangat niat menghibur Luhan.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk makan di kelas saja. Luhan yang sedang bersedih tidak mengurangi nafsu makannya yang tinggi. Ia tetap dengan cepat mengahabiskan buburnya dan kembali menatap jari manisnya. "Kemana cincin sialan itu?" tanya Luhan lirih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Entahlah Lu.. Aku tahu itu berharga bagimu, tapi-"

"Heeeii! Ini **cincin** siapa? Aku menemukannya di kolong mejaku!"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan. 'Mungkinkah?' dalam pikiran mereka. Luhan langsung menghampiri Sehun yang berteriak menemukan cincin itu. "Sehun-ah, aku kehilangan cincinku kemarin, apa boleh aku lihat cincin itu?" tanya Luhan kepada Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menaruh cincin itu di atas telapak tangan Luhan yang terbuka. "Ini.. Ini cincinku.. Gomawo Sehun-ah! Jeongmal gomawoo!" teriak Luhan kegirangan dan kembali kepada Kyungsoo. Kelas pun mulai gaduh karena peristiwa romantis tadi. Luhan pun menangis karena senang melihat cincinnya sudah kembali pada jari manis. Ia bersyukur karena dia bisa kembali menemukannya.

Sehun hanya dapat melihat Luhan yang terus-terusan tersenyum. Ia sebenarnya bingung mengapa Luhan sangat menyayangi cincinnya tersebut. Apa masa lalunya dengan cincin itu? Walau Sehun agak terganggu dengan penasaran, Ia tetap ikut senang melihat senyuman hangat yang biasa Luhan pamerkan itu kembali. Terlebih lagi ia lah yang membuat Luhan senang. Ah ani, sebenarnya kembalinya cincin itulah yang membuat Luhan senang. Tapi kan tetap saja, jika Sehun tidak mengembalikan cincin itu, mungkin ia takkan bisa melihat senyum manis milik Luhan itu. Senyum manis yang Sehun yakini akan menjadi miliknya suatu hari. Ya pasti suatu hari itu akan terjadi.

.

Fallen Destiny

.

Latihan drama telah usai. Hari ini Luhan harus menaiki bus sendiri tanpa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo karena mereka harus mengikuti kelas tambahan. Ia memutuskan pulang bersama Myungsoo yang kebetulan arah busnya sama. Walau Myungsoo turun duluan dari Luhan, setidaknya ia dapat menemani Luhan sampai setengah jalan. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja pulang bersama Sehun karena tempat perhentiannya sama. Namun mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi hari ini akan membuat Luhan terus merona bila ada Sehun di dekatnya.

Di sinilah Luhan. Dalam sebuah bus dengan Sehun duduk disampingnya dan Myungsoo berdiri di sampingnya karena tak mendapat tempat duduk bersiap mendapat kejadian aneh berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ber-sam-bung

.

.

.

.

.

Halo kawannn~~ Berjumpa lagi dengan Pao beserta kelanjutan ff Fallen Destiny~ Entah kenapa tapi Pao merasa chapter ini panjang banget wkwk~ Udahlah yaa, gausah banyak omong Pao.. Makasih banyak yang udah baca/review/follow/favorite~~ Makin banyak review, makin semangat Pao, makin cepat updatee~ Kamu! Iya kamu! I love youu~~

.

.  
**Balasan review chapter 4 :**

.

**zoldyk** : Huaa.. Kok hunhannya doang yang disebut.. Paonya enggak;)? Makasih atas review singkatnya..

**ShehoonluluLiu** : Beneran gregetan? Tambahin ribet aaah hubungan-hubugannya biar makin greget~ Muehe:3 Pao akan terus berkarya kalau kamu terus review, hehe~ Gomawo atas reviewnya. Hwaiting!

**Fuji jump910** : Kalau begitu baca ep ep Pao terus yaa~ *wink* Makasih udah review:)

**ruixi** : Nih udah Pao update lagii, biar ga ketinggalan jamann~ /loh?/ Luhan tunangannya siapa yaaa? *lirik kanan lirik kiri* Pao juga penasaran nih! Arigatou udah ngereview;)

**luhannieka** : Always write and read review.. Fokusnya sih ke hunhan, tapi kan kurang enak kalau ga ada saingan~ "Yagak Hun?" *senggol Sehun* "Apaan deh Pao gaje" #abaikan. Cincinnya dariiii... dari sananya udah ada(?). Dramanya ga Pao masukin ke ff. Pao kan bilang di summary kalau ini itu ada dari kisah nyata juga, nah drama ujian praktek itu salah satunya. Dan dramanya tentang sejarah Indonesia. Kan gamungkin Pao masukin-_-" Tapi tenang, Hunhan mommentnya banyak kok, chanbaek juga ada~ Luhan ntar Pao yang nangisin.. Makasih udah review:D

**lisnana1** : Entar kalau kamu gentayangin Pao, Pao gentayangin balik loh wkwk.. Iyaa Hunhan jodoh, jodohnya Pao mana yahh? *curhat*. Sehunn ya gitu Sehun.. Entar sikap-sikap aneh Sehun diungkapin perlahan dari chapter ke chapter~ Gomawo udah review:3

**hunhan98** : Iya niih.. Soalnya emg mereka belom bisa menciptakan momment untuk mereka sendiri. Jadi Pao tidak bisa memaksa~ Nih udah Pao update, baca lagi yaa~ Arigatpo udh revieww~~

**hanalu93** : Cubit pipi Pao ajaa:3 Sehun di sini sebenernya ga dingin.. Dia dingin cuman sama Luhan dan Baekhyun. Entahlah.. Itu cincin yang Pao beli di abang kaki lima dicuri sama Luhann:(. Baca terus ff Paoo, fighting:D Makasih udah revieww~

**HyunRa** : Cincinnya masih rahasia.. Biar bikin kalian semua kepoin ff Pao, muehehe~ Pengen rasanya nyatuin Hunhan di ff ini pake tangan, tapi mereka belum mau:'( Iniih udah Pao update~ Arigato atas reviewnya~~

**YeoSyeo** : Oke Pao jawab satu2 pertanyaannya. 1) Sehun emg kayaknya tempramennya lagi labil. 2) Gapapaah, biar seruu~. 3) Udah donggg. 4) Sejak Luhan kecil. 5) Mimpi yang itu ya segitu aja, ntar ada lagi mimpi yang lain. 6) Pao seneng bikin kalian semua penasarann~~ Nih udah Pao lanjutin, fighting! Gomawo udah mau review~

**byun najla** : Nih udaaah~ Baca terus yaaa! Makasih udah review~

**RZHH 261220 II** : Gapapa, tidak ada kata terlambat buat kamuu #PaoBelajarGombal. Iyaa nih, Luhan mau tapi malu gituuh. Baca terus ff Pao yaa, arigatouu~

**Guest** : Nih udah lanjut! Udah bosen belum? Makasih udah review~

**AmbarAmbarwaty** : Makasihhh udah bilang bagus~ Makasih juga udah review~

**dobichan** : Pastilah entar hati Sehun jatuh pada Luhan. Kalau engga namanya bukan hunhan dong ehehe;p Sebenernya sih chanbaek sama kaisoonya ada di belakang-belakang._.v #Spoiler entar baekhyun punya masalah percintaan yang baginya serius sebelum bersatu dengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kaisoo momment itu cukup lucu. Bahkan Pao ga bisa berhenti ketawa ketika inget itu. Baca terus review terus yaaah! Gomawoo!~

**HyejinLee74** : Ga suka Paonya sekalian? Kan Pao juga imut:3 *digebukin kelas IX-9* Tau nih Pao juga bingung kenapa aktor dan aktris Pao pada malu tapi mau gitu~ Ryewook&amp;Minah? Bisa jadi bisa jadi ahaha! Makasih udah review! Baca terus review terus yaa^^

.

Sekali lagi makasih buat semuanya yang udah baca dan review! Review banyak, Pao semangat, update cepat! Kamsahamnidaaa^^


	6. New Desicion and Newcomer

Author : Bakpao Chentil  
Rated. : yehe(T)  
Lenght : 6/?  
Genre. : Romance, school  
Cast. : Read it! Find it! HoHo~

.

Summary  
Sehun dan Luhan adalah musuh bebuyutan yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sahabat dan mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergelonjak di dalam hati mereka. Sampai suatu saat Luhan tahu bahwa teman dekat Sehun juga menyukainya. Dan dia terjebak diantara 2 pesona tersebut. Siapakah yang akan dia pilih? Hunhan/Selu. 45% kisah nyata, 25% mimpi dan 30% impian. Mind to review kawann?^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan diaku-akuin yaa ff akuu:'(

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Last chapter

.

Latihan drama telah usai. Hari ini Luhan harus menaiki bus sendiri tanpa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo karena mereka harus mengikuti kelas tambahan. Ia memutuskan pulang bersama Myungsoo yang kebetulan arah bus yang sama dengannya. Walau Myungsoo turun duluan dari Luhan, setidaknya ia dapat menemani Luhan sampai setengah jalan. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja pulang bersama Sehun karena tempat perhentiannya sama. Namun mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi hari ini akan membuat Luhan terus merona bila ada Sehun di dekatnya.

Di sinilah Luhan. Dalam sebuah bus dengan Sehun duduk disampingnya dan Myungsoo berdiri di sampingnya karena tak mendapat tempat duduk bersiap mendapat kejadian aneh berikutnya.

.

.

Chapter 5

"New Desicion and Newcomer"

.

Sedari tadi Luhan terus saja mengusap wajahnya yang penuh keringat dengan handuk kecilnya. Ia terlalu gugup untuk duduk di samping Sehun saat ini. Terkutuklah Myungsoo yang telah mengajak Sehun pulang bersama mereka. Dan bodohnya Luhan setuju-setuju saja saat Myungsoo meminta pendapatnya. Oh! Ini memang hari kesialan Luhan sepanjang masa.

"Waeyo Luhan? Sedari tadi kau terus saja mengusap wajahmu" tanya Myungsoo yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Ah ani gwenchana! Aku hanya sedang kepanasan" jawab Luhan seadanya. "Arraseo" angguk Myungsoo mengerti.

Sehun yang duduk dekat jendela sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Kakinya dan kaki Luhan terus saja bersentuhan bila bus membelok, padahal Luhan sudah cukup menjaga jarak. Myungsoo yang melihat tingkah gugup Luhan tentu saja tertawa dalam diam. Lucu ketika melihat Luhan yang merona entah karena panas udara atau panas asmara. Dan jangan lupakan matanya yang tak henti-hentinya melirik Sehun dengan malu-malu.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai pada halte bus tempat turunnya Myungsoo. "Aku duluan ya Luhan! Sehun! Bersenanglah!" teriak Myungsoo dari luar bus sambil melambaikan tangannya. Luhan benar-benar seperti patung. Padahal ia merupakan model orang yang bawel dan tidak bisa diam. Namun entah mengapa lidah beserta otot tubuhnya sedang hilang sekarang. Sehun pun sebenarnya tak jauh beerbeda dari Luhan. Hanya saja dia terlihat lebih tenang sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas seni?" tanya Sehun bosan dengan keterdiaman mereka. "Eoh? B-belum, hanya tinggal diedit. Bagaimana denganmu?" Luhan pun balik bertanya. "Sudah. Hanya saja aku tak yakin kalau itu bagus" jawab Sehun dengan sangat santai. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang malah jadi gagap. "Kau kan pintar! Pasti hasilnya bagus!" puji Luhan menyemangati Sehun. "Biasa saja" elak Sehun atas pujian Luhan. Dan mereka kembali diam.

"Kau punya uang kecil?" tanya Sehun ketika ia sadar bahwa mereka akan segera turun. "E-Eoh? Ya aku punya" jawab Luhan. "Kalau begitu kau berikan uangmu kepadaku dan aku akan membayar uang bus kita dengan uangku" jelas Sehun panjang lebar tidak terlalu jelas. "N-Ne ini" angguk Luhan mengerti lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan uangnya kepada Sehun. Namun karena bus berbelok, beberapa koin pun jatuh di dekat kaki Luhan. Luhan hendak mengambilnya namun terdahulu oleh Sehun. "Biar aku saja yang ambil!" ujar Sehun sambil menunduk menjulurkan tangannya.

Betapa sialnya nasib Oh Sehun karena koin itu tergelinding menjauh darinya. Ia pun mencoba meraih koin itu namun karena dia tak menghitung-hitung pergerakannya, dengan tidak sengaja kepalanya 'tertaruh' di atas paha Luhan. Luhan pun saat itu kaget bukan main. Dia hanya bisa diam menunggu Sehun selesai mengambil koin. Walau sebenarnya, hanya butuh sedetik untuk Sehun menggapai koin tetapi setelahnya ia hanya diam-diam menikmati kejadian langka ini.

Sehun kembali duduk ke posisi semula dan berdehem seakan tak ada hal aneh yang baru saja terjadi. Luhan pun juga sama, ia hanya diam mengumpulkna nyawanya yang beterbangan. 'Apa-apaan dia tadi!' umpat Luhan sok sok kesal tapi _ngefly_.

"Lu" panggil Sehun. _'Apa coba maksudnya tadi?! Memangnya aku tidak tahu bahwa dia hanya mencari kesempatan?!'_ umpat Luhan tidak sadar akan panggilan Sehun. "Luhan!" panggil Sehun lagi._ 'Kan tidak mungkin mengambil koin selama itu! Ahh seenaknya saja dia mendaratkan kepalanya!'_ Luhan masih asyik dalam dunianya. "YA! Xi Luhan!" panggil Sehun sedikit berteriak. "MWO?!" balas Luhan tak kalah kencang.

Tanpa -lagi-lagi- bisa diperkirakan, Luhan menengok ke arah kiri sedangkan Sehun menengok ke arah kanan yang menyebabkan wajah mereka menjadi dekat sekali. Sehun dengan wajah memerahnya sebisa mungkin berkata normal. "Kita sudah berada di halte terakhir" ucap Sehun -yang untungnya- lancar. Luhan hanya bisa memandang jauh mata Sehun yang seakan menghipnotisnya. "A-Ah ne, kajja" jawab Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan beranjak dari bus.

.

Fallen Destiny

.

_'Ya tuhan! Kenapa hari ini banyak kejadian aneh?!'_

_'Tapi kau senang kan?'_

_'Apanya yang senang?!'_

_'Hatimu!'_

_'YAK SEENAKNYA!'_

_'Sudahlah jangan berbohong! Aku ini bagian dari dirimu'_

_'Haiiish jinjja! Aku bisa gila!'_

_'Gila asmara BWAHAHAHAHA'_

Begitulah percakapan Luhan dengan Luhan yang lagi-lagi terjadi karena kesetresannya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11:47, namun Luhan masih saja setia menatap layar ponselnya yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan notifikasi. Sekarang ini Luhan sedang memperhatikan teman-temannya berdiskusi. Rapat online. Itulah yang Luhan lakukan sekarang.

Luhan merupakan salah satu dari panitia angkatan yang akan mengurus kebutuhan angkatan mendekati kelulusan. Tentu saja ia harus membagi waktunya antara belajar untuk ujian akhir, latihan drama, kepanitiaan dan juga bersenang-senang. Dan besok adalah hari sialnya. Hari sabtu yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang menenangkan setelah ia berhenti dari klub basket menjadi hari sibuk karena ia harus pergi ke sekolah untuk merapatkan tentang perpisahan sekolah dan baru bisa beristirahat pada hari minggu.

Rapat online selesai pada waktu sekitar tengah malam. Dan Luhan masih tetap terjaga. Memikirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia pikirkan._ 'Apa Sehun menyukaiku?'_ itulah kalimat yang sedari tadi terlintas di benaknya. Sejak kejadian hilangnya sepatu Sehun, Luhan merasa ia semakin dekat dengannya. Walau memang mereka sering bertengkar, tapi pertengkaran itulah yang membuat mereka dekat. Tetapi entah mengapa Luhan benci kedekatan itu. Seperti ada suatu hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada Luhan bila ia semakin dekat dengan Sehun. Tapi kenapa?

.

Fallen Destiny

.

Matahari sudah benar-benar menampakkan dirinya. Namun manusia yang satu ini masih saja asyik mengarungi alam mimpinya. Tidak ada jendela di ruangan itu, mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan tidak adanya hawa pagi yang akan membagunkannya.

"OH SEHUN! BANGUN!" teriak seorang yeoja dari lantai bawah dengan sangat kencangnya. "Eungggh" Sehun yang merasa tidurnya terganggu menaruh bantalnya di atas kupingnya agar tak lagi mendengar jeritan eommanya.

_BRAK_

"YA SEHUN! KAU TIDAK IKUT PELATIHAN BASKET?!" tanya eomma Sehun saat ia membuka pintu kamar Sehun. Sehun awalnya malas akan eommanya, tapi setelah mendengar kata basket ia sadar dan langsung duduk. "MWO?! Jam berapa sekarang?!" tanya Sehun panik sambil bangkit dari kasurnya. "Jam 9! Cepat sana mandi dan sarapan! Bahkan adikmu saja sudah pergi bermain sejak tadi pagi" jawab sang eomma malas. "Ne ne ne eomma!" sahut Sehun sambil meraih handuknya untuk segera memulai harinya.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Sehun. Karena pada hari Sabtu ini ia dapat mengikuti pelatihan basket bersama JYP High School. Bukan karena disana ada Minah, tapi memang Sehun senang dapat mengukur kemampuannya sebagai anggota tim inti ekskul basket di sekolahnya.

Di lapangan SM High School saat ini, banyak teriakan penyemangat yang terdengar bersahut-sahutan. "SEHUN! TANGKAP!" teriak salah satu teman setim Sehun kepadanya. Saat itu ia sedang berlari mengejar bola, namun matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu. Terlihat Luhan sedang berjalan bersama temannya di koridor menuju kantin. Ia terlihat cantik walau hanya dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru garis-garis dan celana jeans. Dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang selalu ia ikat rapih kini tergerai indah. Terlihat jelas bahwa Luhan sedang sangat butuh tidur dari tingkahnya yang terus saja menguap. Sehun menebak-nebak apa yang dilakukannya-

"SEHUN AWAS!" teriak temannya lagi. Sehun pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat bola yang sebentar lagi menghantam wajahnya. Ternyata teman Sehun salah memperkirakan operannya kepada Sehun yang malah mengenai papan ring basket dan siap memantul menghajarnya.

_DUG_

"Aisssh.. Sialan kau Minho!" desis Sehun sambil mencoba menenangkan kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Mianhae Sehun! Gwenchana?" tanya Minho perhatian kepada Sehun. "Ya! Tidak usah sok perhatian seperti itu, ayo lanjutkan!" jawab Sehun yang segera berlari ke posisinya. "Arraseo Sehun!" jawab Minho semangat.

Luhan yang tidak sengaja melihat mereka dari jauh tertawa. Awalnya memang ia sedang mengantuk, tetapi ketika mendengar bunyi pukulan ia terbangun dan langsung melihat ke arah lapangan yang ternyata bunyi hantaman bola basket Sehun.

_DRTTT DRTTT_

Ponsel Luhan bergetar menandakan ada notifikasi masuk. Ia pun segera merogoh kantung celananya dan melihat isi notifikasi tadi.

**_From : Baekki_**

_Kau sedang di sekolah kan? Aku dan Kyungsoo berada di sekolah juga sekarang! Kabari aku jika kau akan pulang, kita pulang bersama ya!~_

**To : Baekki**

_Nee, nanti aku kabari!:)_

Luhan pun segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan kembali berjalan bersama temannya menuju kantin, melupakan kejadian Sehun tadi. Dia menyadari bahwa ujian akhir sebentar lagi tiba dan ia harus fokus. Ia tidak mau nilainya jelek hanya karena memikirkan seorang Oh Sehun yang menyebalkan. Jadi telah dia putuskan untuk sekarang ini melupakan Sehun. Entah bagaimana jadinya ketika ujian telah selesai, itu terserah apa kata hatinya.

.

Fallen Destiny

.

"Kyungiiee! Baekkiie!" teriak Luhan berlari kecil menghampiri kedua temannya itu. Tadi Baekhyun menawarkan mereka berjalan-jalan ke mall terlebih dahulu. Sebagai _refreshing_ pikir mereka. Dan mereka setuju asalkan Baekhyun yang membayar segalanya.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kalau begitu ayo kita cepat pergi!" seru Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi. Dan mereka pun segera berjalan menuju halte bus dekat sekolah yang jaraknya dapat ditempuh sekitar 5 menit.

Saat di perjalanan mereka melihat Sehun yang juga sedang berjalan menuju halte bus. "Oooi Sehun! Ingin pulang?" sapa Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak Sehun. _'Ya Baekki jangan lama-lama kau pegang pundaknya'_ umpat Luhan. "Ne" jawab Sehun singkat. "Kau mau ikut kami ke mall? Baekhyun yang teraktir!" ajak Kyungsoo dengan senyum liciknya. _'Ya ya ya! Kenapa kalian mengajak Sehun?! Tak tahu kah kalian aku sedang mencoba menghindarinya?!'_ umpat Luhan lagi. "Hmmm.. Boleh saja!" setuju Sehun yang sebelumnya nampak berpikir keras. "Oke kalau begitu! Kuharap dompetmu tidak kurus kerontang Baek!" seru Kyungsoo senang kepada Baekhyun karena dapat membalas Baekhyun atas segala kejahilan yang selama ini ia perbuat. _'Hancur sudah rencanaku!'_ umpat Luhan sambil mengusap kasar mukanya.

Saat berada di bus, Luhan memilih duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan membiarkan Baekhyun yang duduk dengan Sehun. _'Kau harus kuat Lu!'_ pikir Luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Ahahaha" tawa Baekhyun keras. Luhan yang sedang sibuk menyemangati diri pun menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang bersanda gurau dengan Sehun. Ia hanya bisa -mencoba- mengacuhkan mereka dengan melihat ke arah jendela.

"Jangan panas Lu!" bisik Kyungsoo pada Luhan sambil mengipas-ngipas Luhan. "Apa sih maksudmu!" sangkal Luhan kesal. "Haiissh, jangan pura-pura begitu! kkkk~" ledek Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa Luhan maupun Sehun saling menyukai. Mereka selalu mencak-cakkan Luhan hanya karena alasan untuk hiburan.

Mereka pun sampai di mall dan langsung menuju super market yang ada di dalamnya untuk membeli cemilan. Saat tiba di depan supermarket mereka dijegat oleh petugas untuk menitipkan tas mereka. Mereka pun menitipkannya semua. "Apa ini berisi notebook?" tanya sang pegawai saat mengangkat tas Luhan. "Ne benar" jawab Luhan sambil mengangguk. "Kalau begitu bawa saja ke dalam" ujar sang pegawai memberikan kembali tas Luhan.

Jujur saja Luhan sangat membenci ini karena itu berarti ia harus berjalan-jalan keliling supermarket dengan tas yang sangat berat di pundaknya. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas suata hal di pikiran Luhan.

"Sehun! Bawakan tasku dong" pinta Luhan sambil menyodorkan tasnya. "Tidak mau!" tolak Sehun sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Oh ayolaah ini sangat berat~" keluh Luhan dengan muka sedihnya. "Justru itu aku tidak mau membawakannya untukmu" ucap Sehun dengan angkuh. "Sehun kan namja yang kuat~" rengek Luhan karena permintaannya tidak juga dikabulkan. Sehun menatap wajah Luhan dan nampak menimang-nimang.

"Hah.. Arraseo arraseo berikan kepadaku!" ucap Sehun luluh pada permintaan Luhan. Luhan pun memberikan tasnya dengan senang. Saat Sehun memegang tas Luhan secara utuh, entah mengapa seluruh otot tangannya melemah. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan tas itu karena keberatan. _'Sekuat apa Luhan membawa tas seberat ini kemana-mana!'_ pikir Sehun.

"Aiish, tiba-tiba aku malas Lu! Kita tinggalkan tasmu di sini saja yah!" keluh Sehun sambil meletakkan tas Luhan di lantai. "Ya! Jangan begitu lah Hun!" protes Luhan mengambil tasnya dan memakaikannya pada Sehun. "Arraseo Lu arraseo! Aku bisa memakainya sendiri!" protes Sehun walau sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia begitu senang. Sehun baru ingat bahwa ada 2 manusia di sana. "Kajja" ajak Sehun sambil beranjak dari sana. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun segera menyusul.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah! Tumben kau baik" ujar Luhan menyusul jalannya Sehun. _'Sebegitu jahatkah aku selama ini kepadanya?!'_ pikirnya. Namun ia hanya membalas ucapan terima kasih Luhan dengan berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Luhan dan 2 manusia yang lain.

.

Fallen Destiny

.

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas suatu ide jahil di pikiran Baekhyun. Ia pun segera berbisik kepada Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk setuju dan segera berjalan cepat mengikuti Baekhyun. Ia memberi suatu isyarat kepada Sehun untuk mengikuti mereka dan dalam sekejap mereka bertiga berlari dan hilang dari hadapan Luhan.

"Yaa! Kemana mereka?!" protes Luhan sambil berjalan menyusuri setiap lorong. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah tas biru berlari menjauh darinya. Itu adalah tasnya! Dan yang menggendongnya pastilah Sehun. Jadi Luhan mengejar Sehun sekuat tenaga.

"Ya berhenti kau Sehun!" teriak Luhan dan dengan mempercepat larinya sedikit ia bisa menggapai tangan Sehun. Sehun pun berhenti berlari dan mulai tertawa karena berhasil mengerjai Luhan.

"Teganya kalian semua" curhat Luhan masih sambil menarik napasnya rakus. "Masa segitu saja kau sudah lelah" ledek Sehun meremehkan. Luhan hanya diam saja menjawab ledekan Sehun, ia terlalu lelah. "Ayo kita susul yang lain" usul Sehun mulai berjalan. Tapi tangannya terasa tertahan sesuatu.

_'Dia... Masih memegang tanganku'_ pikir Sehun. "Diamlah sebentar! Kau tahu aku tak bisa terlalu letih hari-hari ini" ujar Luhan masih setia memegang tangan Sehun. _'Memangnya ada apa denganmu?'_ pikir Sehun. Tapi yang keluar dari mulut Sehun hanya lah sekata "Ne" saja.

Setelah dirasa Luhan telah kembali berstamina, ia pun menyadari letak tangannya dan langsung menariknya. "Uwoo kenapa harus Sehun yang pertama kau temui? Kenapa bukan aku?!" protes Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba datang entah darimana dengan poutnya yang lucu bersama dengan Baekhyun. "Miahae, dia yang paling dekat" jawab Luhan dengan cengirannya. Dan mereka berempatpun kembali pada tujuan utama mereka.

Lain halnya dengan tadi. Sekarang mereka lebih memilih jalan bersama daripada berpencar dan cari-carian sepeti tadi. Masing-masing dari mereka mengambil barang yang harganya dibawah jatah yang diberikan Baekhyun secara bergantian. Entah mengapa dengan autisnya Sehun mengambil satu pak permen kopi. Selesai membayar mereka pergi ke tempat makan hanya untuk sekedar megobrol-ngobrol dan memakan cemilan yang tadi dibeli.

"Ya Sehun! Aku bingung kenapa kau memilih permen kopi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meminum jusnya. "Aniyo, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membeli permen tapi yang murah hanya permen kopi jadi aku memilihnya" jelas Sehun sambil mulai membuka bungkus permen kopi tersebut.

"Bantu aku menghabiskannya!" ucap Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. "Kau gila? Kau meminta kami memakan permen sebanyak itu dalam waktu beberapa menit?!" protes Kyungsoo. "Ya tentu saja tidak Kyungsoo!" balas Sehun malas akan pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang -menurutnya- bodoh. "Kau bisa saja membawanya pulang dan memberikannya kepada teman kita yang lain!" jelas Sehun malas sambil membuka bungkus permen kopi yang kedua.

"Bawalah lebih banyak Hun! Kan kau yang beli!" protes Baekhyun saat Sehun membagi-bagikan permennya dan menyisakkan sedikit untuknya. "Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau memakan permen sebanyak itu sendirian!" tolak Sehun. "Bagaimana dengan adikmu?" tanya Luhan. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku punya adik?" tanya Sehun heran. Seingatnya tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia punya adik. "Kau pernah bercerita kepadaku pabboya!" jawab Luhan dengan malas. Sehun hanya malu karena tidak mengingatnya.

"Adikku kan masih kecil jadi tidak bisa meminum kopi maupun permen kopi" jelas Sehun setelahnya. "Oh iya, Zelo kan masih di bangku sekolah dasar kelas satu yaa" ucap Luhan sambil menepuk keningnya. "Bagaiman kau bisa tahu?!" tanya Sehun kaget akan segala informasi yang Luhan tahu tentang dirinya. "Kutebak Sehun pernah cerita kepadamu kan Lu?" tanya Baekhyun kesal karena daritadi terlupakan. "Ne, kau tak sadar Hun?" tanya Luhan. "Aniyo" jawab Sehun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. '_Sebanyak itukah aku cerita kepadanya?! Aiiish bisa-bisa aku dinilai tukang curhat kalau begini'_ pikir Sehun.

_DRTTT DRTTT_

"Yeoboseyo?" ucap Baekhyun setelah menerima panggilan masuknya. "Jinjja?" ucapnya lagi dengan wajah bahagia. "Ne kalau begitu aku akan menemuimu di lobi" ucapnya antusias. "Annyeong!~" Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilannya dengan suara manis beserta senyumannya.

"Kutebak itu Kris, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. "Katanya dia sedang dekat sini dan akan menjemputku di lobi, jadi ayo kita pulang sekarang!" jelas Baekhyun dengan muka berseri-serinya. "Kris itu siapa?" tanya Sehun. "Dia pacarnya Baekhyun" jawab Luhan mewakili Baekhyun.

"Oooh pasti dia menyesal sekarang!" ucap Sehun. "Ya! Enak saja kau! Bilang saja kau iri karena kau kan tak punya yeoja chingu!" balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah. "Untuk apa punya yeoja chingu? Lebih baik cari teman yang banyak!" seru Sehun kesal. "Tentu saja! Kan tidak ada yeoja yang mau denganmu!" Dan Baekhyun memenangkan debat mulut kali ini. Dan mereka pun mulai berjalan santai menuju lobi.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan si Kris itu bisa tidak? Kita akan membiarkan Baekhyun jalan terlebih dahulu dan kita kejutkan mereka dengan muncul tiba-tiba. Bagaimana?" usul Luhan sambil berbisik kepada Kyungsoo dan Sehun. "Tapi kan nanti kasihan Baekhyun! Nanti kalau si Kris itu berpikir macam-macam ketika melihat Baekhyun jalan dengan namja selain dia bagaimana?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil melirik ke arah Sehun. "Mana mungkin! Tampang Sehun kan tidak seperti itu!" tolak Luhan atas pernyataan Kyungsoo. _'Tampang seperti itu? Maksudnya apa?!'_ pikir Sehun. "Anggap saja dia sepupuku!" usul Luhan. _'Apa? Sepupu? Kenapa tidak namja chingu?! Oh tidak Oh Sehunn! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!'_ pikir Sehun. "Oke oke!" setuju Kyungsoo.

"Kau pulang duluan saja Baek! Luhan dan aku ingin membeli sesuatu terlebih dahulu dan Sehun akan ikut kami" ucap Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. "Ah ne arraseo! Aku duluan ya! Annyeong!" seperti yang mereka kira, Baekhyun akan mudah dikelabui. "Ayo sekarang kita menyusulnya! Jangan sampai kehilangan jejaknya!" ajak Kyungsoo sambil beranjak dari sana disusul dengan Sehun dan Luhan dibelakannya.

Mereka bertiga mengikuti Baekhyun sampai ke tikungan dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghilang. "Mwo? Kemana dia?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. Ia yakin bahwa Baekhyun berbelok ke arah sini. "Kyung, aku merasa tidak enak akan hal ini" ujar Luhan tiba-tiba. "Maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. "Kau tahu kan beberapa hari yang lalu ada cerita seorang yeoja diculik oleh namja chingunya sendiri. Aku hanya takut Baekhyun kenapa-kenapa" jelas Luhan dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Sebenarnya aku juga merasa aneh dengan si Kris ini. Coba kau hubungi Baekhyun dulu!" usul Kyungsoo. Luhan pun menelpon Baekhyun berkali-kali, namun tak ada satu panggilan pun yang dijawab olehnya. Mereka juga sudah menyusuri koridor-koridor dan tak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun di situ. "Otthoke?!" tanya Luhan panik. "Oh ini tidak mungkin terjadi..."

.

.

Ber-sam-bung

.

.

.

.

.

SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN INDONESIA YANG KE-69! YEEEEY!~~~ Semoga Indonesia bisa lebih maju, lebih makmur, lebih rapih, lebih aman, lebih tentram dan yang pasti lebih bersatu!

Kan ini update Pao setelah lebaran~ Jadi kawan, maafin Pao ya kalau Pao berbuat salah kepada kalian. Entah itu lama update/ salah penulisan/ salah ngomong/ yang lainnya. Semoga Pao bisa menyelesaikan ff ini secepatnya yaa~ Dan semoga reviewnya makin banyak:3

Maaf banget jugaa, sebenernya Pao udah nyelesain chapter 6 ini sebulan yang lalu, tapi baru bisa di publish sekarang. Lama banget yaah? Soalnya Pao mulai fokus untuk belajar buat nanti masuk universitas:') Doain ya Pao bisa! Jadi maaf aja kalau Pao updatenya lama karena mungkin kurikulum 2013 yang minta dibekep di lemari bikin Pao makin sibuk. Dan bisa aja ff ini hiatus dulu hueeeeee:'(

Maafkan Pao semuanya~ Mungkin kalo ada yang mau ngajarin Pao logaritma sama biologi, Pao ga jadi hiatus deh /apaini. Yang terakhir, follow wattpad Pao yaa "Bakpao Chentil" Gomawo kawaaan, annyeong~~

.

.

Balasan review;p

luhannieka : Yuhuuu makasih atas kedatangan reviewnya~ Jujur aja chapter dimana Luhan nangis sesegukan masih jauh ya kayaknya ._.v Readers yang mati penasaran dengan kelanjutannya akan Pao bangkitkan dengan new chapter muehe:3 bye~

ruixi : Iya niih Pao juga merasa ini lama banget.. Pao juga sama kayak kamu, harus baca cerita sebelumnya dulu baru bisa ngelanjutin yang ini._.v Ampuni Pao~ Kemesraan hunhan yang malu-malu kucing di chapter ini lumayan kok:3 Gomawo reviewnya~

HyejinLee74 : Tau nih Sehun kepedean banget di chapter 5 kkk~ Tapi pede-pede gitu nyalimya ciut untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Luhan:'( Pao juga sejujurnya penasaran sama cincin Luhan itu kok, jd bukan para readers doang.-. Makasih udh review, jia you~

RZHH 261220 : Kalo wajah xiumin pas marah pasti imut tapi kalo Pao pasti amit:I Kamu juga baik kok udh ngereview.. hiks.. gomawo :')

HyunRa : Hueee mianhae Pao lama update" Soal cincin Pao yang hilang sebenernya kurang lengkap, nanti dibawah Pao ceritain.. Ini update chapter 6nya ga lama-lama bgt kan:(? Arigatou untuk reviewnya~

Shehoonlululiu : omgomgomg maafin Pao yang lama updateee! Aniya, nanti Pao lanjutin jadi semin aka sehun minah, bukan hunhan lagi *evil smirk* Makasih udh ngereview~

joldyck : Aigoo makasih udah memuji ff Pao dan udh review:'D Itu cincinnya Luhan._. ehehe.. Gomawo atas reviewnya!~

luhan : Kalo panjang2 gini sih readers doang yang seneng.. Tapi gapapa, asalkan readers seneng Pao jg seneng kok:') Chanbaek ada tapi belum terlalu kepikiran gimana jalan cerita untuk merekanya. Gomawo untuk reviewnya;)

lisnana1 : IIh ternyata masih kurang juga yah asupan hunhannya~ *cekokin hunhan* Ayoo semangatin Pao buat belajar SMA juga! ^^9 Arigatou untuk reviewnya~

kristin. exofashion : Nihhh sudah dilanjut, mukuci udah review:3

.

.

Side story (All Luhan POV)

Aku sangat bersyukur cincinku dapat kembali. Tapi aku bingung, cincin ini kenapa bisa hilang? Aku bahkan tak mencopotnya bila cuci tangan. Dan mana lagi kenapa bisa cincin itu ada di tangan Sehun? Sepertinya aku tidak melepas cincinku saat mengajarkan Sehun cara menggambar. Aku sudah bercerita kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tentang hal ini dan dengan seenak jidat mereka berkata,

"Kau memang jodoh kali dengan si Sehun"

Hah entah kenapa aku sebal dengan kata-kata itu tapi juga berharap kata-kata itu menjadi nyata. Oke Luhan! Kembali fokus dengan bagaimana hilangnya cincinmu.

Saat Sehun menemukan cincinku, ia berkata bahwa ia menemukannya di kolong mejanya. Maksud dari kolong meja itu apa? Apakah laci yang di bawah meja atau lantai yang di bawah meja? Akkh pusing aku memikirkannya.

Sebelumnya juga aku sudah bertanya pada temanku yang duduk di depan mejaku, Amber. Dan dia berkata,

"Mungkin Myungsoo mengambilnya! Dia kan misterius orangnya!"

Memang benar sih ada kemungkinan Myungsoo yang mengambil cincinku karena memang hari itu aku sempat berbincang dengan Myungsoo. Tapi rasanya mustahil saja bila cincin itu diambil dari jari manisku. Kecuali dia punya kemampuan menghipnotis mungkin.

Saat tadi pulang sekolah aku berpapasan dengan Ilhoon dan ia mendengarku menggumamkan pikiranku tadi.

"Kau mau tahu Lu? Kan Sehun mengambil cincinmu dari laci bawah mejanya lalu ia baru berteriak bahwa ia menemukan cincin, kkk~"

Ceritanya lalu melesat pergi. Apa dia sungguh-sungguh? Dia kelihatan bercanda sihh, tapi memang kan mukanya Ilhoon selalu terlihat melucu. Ah aku jadi bingung.

Aku memutuskan untuk menanyai Sehun saat aku bertemu dengannya. Dan beruntungnya -atau mungkin sialnya- aku pulang bersamanya dan juga Myungsoo.

Jujur saja aku sudah ingin menanyai soal itu, tapi aku ingat bahwa di sana masih ada Myungsoo yang bisa saja mencak-cakkanku habis-habis bila ia mendengar pertanyaanku kepada.

Dan bodohnya aku, ketika Myungsoo turun aku malah lupa untuk menanyai Sehun karena terlalu gugup dan malah jadi salah tingkah akibat kejadian yang terjadi saat itu.

Dan sesampainya di rumah aku baru teringat akan hal itu. Mungkin aku akan menanyakannya lain kali, saat kami hanya berdua saja. Kuharap itu bisa.

Side story end

.

.

Sekian dari Pao, review juseyoooo~ Annyeongg~~


	7. Pemberitahuan

Hiii kawan readers... MAAAAF banget nih Pao jadi php, bukannya update cerita malah update beginian. Tapi Pao mau bilang bahwa Fallen Destiny **kacau **dan** hancur**. Iya kawan ga salah baca kok. Fallen Destiny ancur total. Mungkin karena Pao yang kurang fokus, jadi apa yang udah Pao tulis selama ini lama-kelamaan melenceng dari alur, dan sekarang udah total melenceng dari alur yang seharusnya Pao rencanakan di awal cerita.

Jadi Pao mohon ampunan kalian semua. Pao mabok karena kurikulum 2013 masih berjalan di sekolah Pao /tolong dimaklumi huaaaa/. Jadi mungkin Pao akan butuh sedikit waktu untuk ngerombak Fallen Destiny. NGEROMBAK. Aiiih maaf banget ya semuanya... Pao juga galau...

Untuk sekedar spoiler nih.. Nanti Luhan ada yang suka lagi loh.. Dan Fallen Destiny yang ini akan agak menggantung, dan semoga bisa benar-benar di tamatkan di Fallen Destiny 2. Dan di Fallen Destiny 2 baru muncul konflik-konflik yang lebih parah dari ini.

Pao rasa, Pao harus mulai baca ulang ff Pao sendiriT-T. Sampai jumpa lagi chingu. Dan selamat tahun baru 2015 semuanya~~~

.

Untuk balasan review chapter 6 Pao post di sini aja yaaa..

ruixi : Uwoo sepertinya tamat udah ga lama lagi, tapi ga sebentar juga._. Maaf banget yaa, kawan jadi menunggu lama banget:" Gomawo sudah mereview

luhannieka : Hei jugaa.. Ngomongin comeback Pao, maaf ya untuk comeback yang sangat telat. Dan soal kurikulum 2013, terkutuklah. Kawan enjoy baca panjang-panjangxD? Soalnya temen deket Pao bilang kalau kepanjangan bosenin hehe, tapi kalau mayoritas mau panjang yaaa Pao panjangin. Soal cincin juga Pao bingung, kalau soal direbut itu entar pasti adaa.. Arigatou atas reviewnya hehe.

jodyck : Huaaa jadi galau karena belom sempet update, maaf banget yaaa. Bagus deh kalau kamu ketawa karena Myungsoo, karena emang di sini karakternya Myungsoo Pao buat misterius tapi tetep humoris. Kalau soal culik menculik itu masih jadi kejutan, kalau siapa yang nemuin cincin Luhan, iya itu Sehun. Pao update secepat yang Pao bisa-,_- Makasih reviewnyaaa~

deerxiviiv : Eiii jangan di cie-ciein entar mereka langsung jadi tsundere loh haha. Jia you kawan, Sehun emang minta dimasukin ke wamil biar nyalinya makin gede. Kamsahamnida udah mau ngereview:)

TheCold1 : Hahaha di sini memang scenenya Myungsoo banyak yang jadi pengganggu Hunhan, tapi dikemudian hari Myungsoo akan jadi penyelamat hubungan mereka kok;) Makasih udah review.

Shehoolululiu : Pao ga berentiiiii huaaaaa, maunya juga tetap update secara rutin cepat. Tetapi apa daya, Pao masih murid SMA:( /nangis kejer di pojokan kelas/. Semin itu yang dipake buat bahan bangunan kan? Semoga Pao bisa terus berkarya, hwaiting! Arigatou atas reviewnya.

luhan : Yaaa yang sabar ya kawan. Aku ini update pake koneksi hp:/ Maaf ya belum bisa lanjut, makasih atas reviewnya~

226 : Aduh ngomongin soal alur, sebenarnya ini salah:( huhu, tapi makasih yaa udah bilang ff ini seru dan makasih udah mau ngereview.

kimyori95 : Kawan aja bingung, apa lagi Pao:'( Makasih review singkatnya hehe.

.

Sekali lagi Pao minta maaf ya kawan semua, atas keteledoran Pao. Yang kepo dan mau kenalan sama Pao (?) bisa follow wattpad Pao (BakpaoChentil) ataupun twitter Pao yang masih kosong, ramein tuh hehe ( Ppaopao_) #promosi

Anyeong kawann, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya yang beneran:')


End file.
